


Hermitcraft Harry Potter AU

by SKblind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: GayPanic, Gen, Harry Potter AU, Hermitcraft - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecurity, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKblind/pseuds/SKblind
Summary: Harry Potter AU starring the Hermitcraft characters (not the actual people, it has nothing to do with them, this is just for fun and entertainment, leave me alone).A lot of you asked for this and I want to write it so I hope you enjoy!This story will contain shipping (#Grumbo)
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 502
Kudos: 677





	1. The Boy with the Silver Eyes

**Warning: this story contains lots of fluff and gay panic. If you have a problem with that, bye.**   
**Also, this is set in modern times, but with the old professors from the third HP book, just so you know.**

"This is embarrassing" Mumbo said, tugging on the collar of his buttoned shirt. "I've told you mum, no one dresses up just to get on the train"

His mother narrowed her eyes at him.

"That doesn't mean that you can't" she replied in a warning tone.

"I'm not even a Ravenclaw! Why is it blue?"

He didn't miss that flash in her eyes that clearly said, _if only you were._

"Blue goes well with your hair, and I don't like the shade of yellow they use on your uniform"

"Dad!"

"Do not raise your voice Mumbo" his father said, not even bothering to look up from his computer.

Mumbo clamped his mouth shut and looked down at his hands. It wasn't worth the argument.

_I can change once I get on the train._

The sleek black limousine cruised through downtown London towards Kings Cross, his mother talking his ear off the whole way. He payed her no mind, just nodding and humming his approval whenever he could see her questioning his attention.

He kneaded the bottom of his tie through his fingers as his anticipation grew.

When the car stopped, Mumbo was out and pulling his trunk from the back before the driver had even cracked his door ajar.

"Mumbo!"

He turned to see his mother's withering glare.

"I-"

"Don't interrupt!" She snapped. "You wait for..."

He sighed.

"Henry to open the door"

"And then?"

"I wait for him to unload the trunk"

"And you don't..."

"Get over excited"

She gave him a curt nod and moved aside for her husband to get out. He held up a finger for Mumbo to wait while he typed out a message on his phone. By the time he was done the driver had already loaded all of Mumbo's things onto a cart and held out the owl cage for Mumbo to take.

"Thanks Henry" Mumbo smiled as he poked his finger between the bars of the bird cage. His tawny owl Felicity cooed and affectionately nipped his hand.

"Hello Lissy" Mumbo whispered. "Are you ready to go back?"

He heard an annoyed cough behind him and turned to see his father's raised eyebrows.

Mumbo returned the cage to the cart with downcast eyes.

"Now" his father started, and Mumbo groaned inwardly. He had given the same speech for the last two years and there was no doubt it would be the same this time. "I expect no letters telling me you have broken any rules or are behaving improperly. Be sure to focus on your schoolwork and don't get distracted. We expect an update once a week. Understood?"

Mumbo nodded.

"What have you done? Your tie is all crinkled" his mother said bending down slightly to try and straighten out his clothes. "And these feathers! Don't hold that bird so closely. It's for mail purposes only"

She licked her thumb and rubbed his cheek.

"Mum. Mum! Stop, stop I'm not a child"

"You are barely 13, you are certainly no adult"

"Please mum I'm-I'm going to be late"

She huffed, but relented and straightened back up.

"Fine. Have a good year. I love you"

"I love you too" Mumbo turned to his father who gave him a brief handshake before returning to the limousine behind his wife.

Mumbo let out a breath and felt himself instantly relax a bit.

"Sir, shall we be going?" Henry asked, holding Felicity in one hand and the cart in the other.

Mumbo nodded.

"My parents aren't around, you don't have to call me sir" he reminded the driver.

"Better safe than sorry sir" Henry replied, expertly maneuvering the cart through the crowd. "Your mother has the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a bat, pardon my impertinence"

Mumbo smiled and nearly laughed before his mother's voice rang in his ears.

_No excessive noise!_

He swallowed his laughter and focused on not bumping into any people passing by.

When they reached the brick pillar that acted as an entrance to the platform, Henry went first with the cart and Mumbo followed.

There was a moment of black before the sound of a train whistle, chattering students, and hooting owls reached his ears. He indulged himself a wide smile at the entrance to platform 9 3/4 before catching up with Henry.

"I will put your trunk on the train sir. You can go on and enter"

"Thanks Henry! I'll see you at Christmas!"

"Have a good year sir!"

Mumbo kept his eyes down, trying to ignore the glances and whispers towards his attire. He made a mental note to burn this suit.

Once he stepped on the train his ears were pierced with a shriek of his name.

"MUMBO!"

A flurry of brown hair was all he got before Stress threw her arms around his neck.

"Mumbo how was your summer! I missed you! Are you excited for third year? I see your mum made you wear a suit again! Why is it blue?"

"Stress can we please go sit down somewhere?" Mumbo asked in a low voice. He could already feel his cheeks heating up from the laughing and staring they had attracted from her outburst.

Stress seemed oblivious to the attention. Either that or she didn't care.

"Of course! Iskall and I already grabbed a compartment"

He followed her quickly to the end of the train car where she opened the sliding door.

"Hey Mumbo!" Iskall crowed happily.

"Hello Iskall! How was your summer?"

"Ah, the usual" Iskall replied casually as Mumbo sat down across from him and Stress. "Quidditch"

"Mn" Mumbo nodded. Iskall was trying to become a chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team and Mumbo had heard him talk for hours about the ins and outs of the game.

"How about you Stress?" He asked politely.

Stress bounced in her seat.

"My family and I traveled around Asia visiting all of the Asian wizarding sites and locations. It was brilliant! Do you want to see a picture?"

The two boys nodded and Stress fished in her bag for a moment before pulling out a slightly crumpled photograph. It showed Stress, her parents, and her younger sister waving and smiling in front of a large Chinese dragon, which roared behind them.

"Isn't that... dangerous?" Mumbo asked.

"Oh the dragon was surrounded in a protective shield" Stress said. "It was perfectly safe"

Mumbo nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed. Of course they weren't in danger! Being muggle born, Mumbo sometimes felt a little behind the conversation when talking to Stress and Iskall, a pureblood and a halfblood. Luckily they never teased him for such things.

"What did you do this summer?" Stress asked, pulling him away from his thoughts.

"Oh uh" Mumbo tried to think of anything interesting. "I practiced polo and swam. Mostly I studied"

Iskall groaned and flopped back in his seat.

"Studied?! It was summer holiday!"

Mumbo gave him a strained smile.

"I wasn't completely happy with my exam scores from last year"

"You mean your parents weren't" Iskall cut in bluntly, making Mumbo evert his eyes and knead his tie between his fingers.

"Leave him alone" Stress murmured elbowing Iskall. She turned back to Mumbo and smiled. "I'm sure you did great, and you'll do even better this year"

Mumbo nodded in thanks and gave her a small smile. Stress's optimism was truly infectious.

"I'm going to get out of these clothes and burn them" Mumbo said, making Iskall laugh. "I'll be right back"

He pulled his uniform from the small bag he had kept by his side and hurried to a private compartment where he could change.

After smoothing the grey vest over his white button up and throwing the black robes over his shoulders he immediately felt better.

The yellow and black striped tie however created a new obstacle. Although he had been forced to wear suits since he was a child, he had never been very confident with his ability to correctly loop the knot around his neck. No matter how hard he tried, it always stuck out at odd angles or...

He looked at his reflection in the window and gaped. The skinny end of the tie was sticking out below the fat part and the knot was simultaneously too loose and too tight, bunching around his neck.

A smile curled at his lips at the thought of what his mother would say if she could see him.

_Oh well_

Iskall could probably help him when he got back.

He slid the door closed behind him and turned, immediately colliding with a small boy who's face slammed into Mumbo's chest before he stumbled back, rubbing his nose like a bunny and dropping the uniform he was holding to the ground.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" Mumbo sputtered trying to reach out and help while simultaneously schooling himself not to touch others.

The boy brushed his blond fringe out of his eyes before he started to laugh, the cheerful sound reverberated inside Mumbo's skull.

 _Like bells_ he thought.

"Don't worry don't worry I'm fine!" The boy said, continuing to giggle, staring up at Mumbo's face with large silver-grey doe eyes.

"I... ah..."

Mumbo opened his mouth to speak but no cohesive words entered his mind.

"Oh your tie" the boy noticed, badly covering his smirk with the back of his hand. He hesitantly gestured towards Mumbo's chest. "Do you want some help?"

Mumbo simply nodded, not trusting his brain to string together a sentence.

The boy smiled radiantly at him before moving closer and taking the yellow fabric between his hands.

Mumbo gulped at the close proximity and tried to force down the blush he knew was spreading across his face. Usually being this close to someone would make him uncomfortable, but for some reason...

"There you go!" The boy exclaimed making Mumbo blink rapidly and glance down at his shirt. His tie was knotted properly and hung straight down his chest, not too tight that it choked him, but not too loose that it would come undone.

"Th-thank you! You're - ah - very good at that"

The boy shrugged and bent down to pick up his clothes.

"I grew up with a lot of brothers"

He stood and brushed past Mumbo to the private compartment. Before the door could slide closed however, Mumbo stuck out his foot to stop it and the boy looked up in surprise. Mumbo mirrored his shocked expression at his own action as he felt his face heat up.

 _Don't be impulsive_ his mother rang in his ears.

"S-sorry. I just, um... sorry again for bumping into you"

The boy smiled curiously and nodded.

"It's ok. I have to change though, so..."

"Oh right!"

Mumbo stumbled back and tried to flash a smile at the boy before the door slid closed, although he could tell it probably looked more like a grimace.

"Mumbo are you ok?" Stress asked as soon as he sat down.

"What? Of course! What... what could be wrong?"

"Are you feeling sick? You're so red" she placed a hand on his forehead and he stiffened at the touch.

"Really I'm fine"

"Alright if you say so" she said, shrugging and leaning back in her seat.

Iskall squinted at him, making Mumbo fidget under the unwavering attention.

"What?"

"Did you meet a pretty girl"

"What?! No"

He narrowed his eyes more and leaned forward.

"A pretty boy?"

"I- no"

Iskall sat back with a justified grin.

"Sure Mumbo. If you say so"

Mumbo everted his eyes to stare out the window for the remainder of the trip, trying not to think of the boy with the silver eyes.

**There's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please consider leaving a like and I would really appreciate some feedback if you have the time.**


	2. Quidditch

Mumbo loved watching the sorting ceremony. He could distinctly remember walking up to that podium and letting that old wrinkled hat fall over his eyes while it whispered in his ear.

_Mmm someone is nervous aren't they. Book smart aren't you... very hardworking... hmmm but not so good with speaking out loud are we. You'll do anything for your friends won't you, even if it puts you at risk. Better be... HUFFLEPUFF!_

He smiled fondly at the memory.

Stress squeezed his arm, bringing his attention back to the present where Dumbledore was standing.

The headmaster raised his cup and his twinkling eyes swept over the room, a kind smile curving his lips.

"Tuck in"

The hall erupted in chatter as the dishes in front of them filled with piles of food. It rather reminded Mumbo of when his parents would throw banquet dinners, although this was far louder and much more enjoyable.

He carefully scooped helpings of roast potatoes and shredded pork onto his plate, making sure not to spill, before beginning to eat.

Stress giggled at him.

"What?"

"It's just funny to watch you eat. It's so dainty and polite"

Was it? He had always eaten like this. Anything more improper would get him sent to his room without dinner. Curiously, he studied the students around him as they shoveled large quantities of food into their mouths and gulped it down like they were starved for days. It made him a bit queasy to watch.

After dinner and a short speech from the headmaster, he gratefully retired to his common room.

The Hufflepuff common room door was hidden behind a large stack of barrels in a small corner of the kitchen corridor. He let Stress tap the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff onto the second barrel down in the middle of the second, and crawled through the lid when it sprang open.

He took a deep inhale of the scent of parchment paper and honeysuckle flowers that always swam through the air. The light crackling fire illuminated the soft yellow walls, dancing shadows across the flowers that hung down from the ceiling underneath the circular windows.

It felt like home.

Giving Stress a sleepy goodnight, he trudged up the stairs.

Thank god he was the first one in the boys bed room. After all the excitement from the first night back he felt his patience for dealing with people quite strained. 

Mumbo took the opportunity to change and pack away his robes, even carefully folding that stupid blue suit before burying it in the bottom of his trunk. As much as he wanted to dispose of it, his mother would kill him.

As he closed the yellow dressings around his bed and laid his head down on the soft white pillow, he felt that last bit of tension in his shoulders finally relax. It would be back tomorrow of course as soon as he had to interact with people again, but he could at least enjoy it for now.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Two months later_ **

"Hey you guys!"

Mumbo and Stress looked up from their breakfast. Iskall ran over from the Gryffindor table, a wide grin on his face.

"Good morning Iskall. How are you?" Mumbo asked politely, looking up from the book he was reading.

"You guys are coming today right" Iskall asked, sliding into the seat across from them.

Stress nodded while Mumbo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sorry?"

Iskall widened his eyes.

"Mumbo please don't tell me you forgot! It's my first quidditch match today remember? Gryffindor vs Slytherin! You promised you would come"

_I did?_

Mumbo had a bad habit of letting his mind wonder when people spoke to him, and tended to nod along with conversations much of the time. If Iskall said he promised to come, then he probably had.

He looked down as his book guiltily.

"Sorry Iskall I must had forgotten. I was actually planning to study for potions-"

"Mumbo please? I really want both my best friends there"

Mumbo raised his eyes. Best friends? Really? Him?

He felt himself smiling and nodding before his mind could consider his options. Iskall gave him a thankful smile.

"I knew I could count on you guys. See you later! Remember to cheer for Gryffindor!"

Before either could respond he jumped up from the table and joined a group of Gryffindor students who patted him on the back. Mumbo could hear choruses of "Good luck Iskall" as he left the great hall.

Stress turned to him.

"You weren't listening when he asked us to come were you"

Mumbo felt his face flush slightly.

"I um... when exactly did he ask us?"

"Two weeks ago when we had double History of Magic with the Gryffindors"

Mumbo let his hands fly into the air indignantly.

"He knows he can't ask me things in the middle of classes! I sit in the front for a reason! It's important to always pay attention"

"Regardless" Stress said, rolling her eyes. "You _are_ coming right?"

Mumbo desperately wanted to spend a quiet day in the library with his books and a quill, but he couldn't go back on his word.

"Yes yes I'll come. I should still have time after to study"

Stress gave him a queer look that he couldn't quite read.

After breakfast the pair walked out and onto the field as they made their way to the quidditch pitch. Mumbo had never been to a quidditch game before. He always enjoyed how empty the library was when everyone was at the match. Now he saw why. It seemed as though the whole school was here, even the teachers! What was so great about this game anyways? Thank God he brought a book.

"Hey! Don't even think about it" Stress said, grabbing his book, _Unforgivable Curses and Their Legal Implications_ , and putting it under her seat.

"Wha- hey! Stress come on. I really need to study. Besides, you know this isn't my thing"

"Mumbo..." Stress made that face again. "Can you please try to focus on something besides school and try and support your friend?"

The look in her eyes made Mumbo's face heat up with shame.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I'll try"

Stress gave him her best smile.

"WELCOME STUDENTS AND TEACHERS, LIVING AND DEAD AND EVERYTHING IN-BETWEEN TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON!"

The stands roared, and Stress squealed and clapped her hands. Mumbo couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

"WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, PLEASE WELCOME THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM! ROLAND! SMITH! KETTLEBURN!-"

The crowd cheered as each name was listed, accompanied by a scarlet figure flying onto the field and racing around the stands.

"MAESTRO!"

"Mumbo look! It's Iskall!"

Stress clapped as hard as she could and Mumbo raised his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. Once all seven Gryffindor players were on the field and the crowd had quieted, the announcer began again.

"NOW PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM! COLE! OGDEN! SYKES!-"

The same pattern was repeated with the Slytherin team, although Mumbo observed that the cheers and whistles were noticeably quieter and less boisterous than for the Gryffindors.

"VANE! AND LAST BUT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST... WILKS!"

Mumbo startled as the crowd instantly roared in admiration at the tiny green speck that was now whizzing through the stands. What was so special about this boy? He leaned over to Stress.

"What's all the fuss over that one?"

"I think I remember Iskall saying something about him. Apparently he's a really great flyer, one of the few on the Slytherin team" she said absentmindedly.

Mumbo struggled to follow the game. As much as he had heard Iskall ramble about the rules, it seemed as though none of that information had actually been absorbed by his brain.

"Why are those four hitting the metal balls with clubs?" Mumbo asked over the cheering.

"They are trying to knock people off their brooms"

"What?!"

_Why would anyone want to play such a game?_

He squinted up into the sky to look at the two figures circling the field from above.

"Why aren't those two playing?"

"They're the seekers" Stress said, clearly beginning to be annoyed by his constant questions. "They are looking for the snitch"

"What's a snitch?"

"Mumbo! Please just watch the game!"

As Mumbo opened his mouth to respond, a gasp came from the crowd around him and his attention was drawn back to the quidditch pitch. The two people who had been circling above the game were now diving straight down the center of the field, the one in green far in the lead.

"IT SEEMS WILKS HAS SEEN THE SNITCH!"

Mumbo stood with the rest of the crowd to stare at the diving figures. The Gryffindor boy seemed to be trying his hardest but wasn't anywhere close to catching up to the Slytherin seeker, who was turning in the air in such a complicated fashion Mumbo couldn't imagine how he wasn't dizzy.

Suddenly the boy in green rose from the dive waving one fist in the air.

"WILKS HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS!"

A loud groan echoed from the Gryffindors but was quickly drowned out by the uproar from the Slytherins.

Mumbo clapped politely. He felt bad for Iskall, but was truly enthralled by the flying seen from the Slytherin boy. Even though Mumbo had little to compare it to, he knew it had been impressive.

The boy flew slowly around the stands, waving at everyone with a wide smile on his face. It wasn't until he turned towards the Hufflepuffs and Mumbo caught a glimpse of his dark blond fringe and rabbit nose that he realized who it was.

It was the boy with the silver eyes.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know not a lot happened but a lot more will happen in the next chapter which will be coming soon. If you did enjoy it, please consider leaving a like and a comment. I really enjoy reading your comments and feedback!**


	3. Nice for a Slytherin

"Don't say anything stupid"

"Gee thanks" Mumbo muttered.

"Sorry" Stress replied with a small smile. "Just... Iskall is probably going to be upset about losing his first game"

"Yeah I still don't understand that" Mumbo said, crinkling up his eyebrows. "Gryffindor was in the lead the whole time"

Stress rolled her eyes.

"The Slytherin seeker caught the snitch"

"... and?"

"AND" Stress let out a sigh. "Gryffindor was only 80 points ahead, and the snitch is worth 150 points"

"That's... so stupid"

Stress elbowed him in the side.

"Shh! Here he comes"

Iskall walked out of the Gryffindor team changing room, still straightening his tie, a dark look clouding his face.

"Hi Iskall!" Stress chirped, her best smile wide across her face. "You played so well!"

Iskall offered her a small grin.

"Thanks. I wish we would have won though"

"You'll get 'em next time" Mumbo offered weakly, awkwardly putting out his fist. Stress pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger and Iskall laughed.

"I appreciate the effort Mumbo" he said, returning the fist bump. "But please never do that again"

Mumbo sighed, trying to cover his embarrassment with a laugh.

"Thank God"

The door to their right opened with a bang. The Slytherin team stumbled out, elbowing each other and laughing uproariously.

Iskall turned away, the frown returning to his face until the thud of a door opening and closing echoed down the hall.

"Hurry up!" A low gravelly voice shouted from behind them, making Mumbo jump.

They turned to see a tall boy with dark brown hair still holding open the Slytherin team's door.

"Wasn't he one of the beaters?" Stress whispered, leaning towards Iskall. "He's massive!"

"Well Doc _is_ a sixth year" Iskall said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"COME ON!"

"Hey!" Iskall called, making the sixth year turn to look at them. "There are other people here so maybe you can shut up for a sec"

Doc scowled and straightened up, making his intimidating height and build more obvious.

"And if I don't?" He snarled.

"Doc!"

A boy ran out of the changing room and grabbed the sixth year by the sleeve.

"Please don't"

Mumbo felt his palms start to sweat as the boy with the silver eyes shot an apologetic smile in their direction.

_Please look at me, please look at me_

"Sorry for the noise. We'll leave you guys alone" he said. "Wait... Iskall right? The new chaser for Gryffindor?"

Iskall nodded curtly.

The boy's bright smile lit up the dark hallway.

"You were awesome! Our chasers have nothing on you"

Doc grunted indignantly, but the small boy ignored him.

"Thanks" Iskall grumbled, clearly a bit upset he no longer had a reasonable justification for being angry at the Slytherin seeker.

The boy's smile faltered at the cold response, but he quickly rearranged his features.

"Well uh... good game! See you around"

With a tug on Doc's sleeve, they walked away briskly.

Stress waited until the door closed before turning to Iskall with a displeased expression.

"You didn't have to be rude"

"He was rude first!" Iskall said, pointing in the direction the Slytherins had gone. "Come on Stressy, let me pout. I'm upset"

Stress struggled to keep a smile from curving her lips.

"Still. You shouldn't yell at people who can kick your ass. Back me up here Mumbo"

"Huh?"

Iskall snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Dude why are you spacing out?"

"Are you sick Mumbo? You're very red"

"I'm fine" Mumbo said, swerving away from Stress's hand as she tried to feel his forehead. "Just... got distracted"

"Mm hmm" Iskall grunted, narrowing his eyes.

_Why does this feel like déjà vu?_

___________________________________________________  
"Mumbo please? You're the best in transfiguration!" Scar pleaded, widening his eyes and sticking out his lower lip. "I can't get that damn cup to turn back into a stupid mouse!"

"It's not my fault you left the assignment to the last second"

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase"

Mumbo rolled his eyes and looked over the mess of books spread across the small table in the Hufflepuff common room. He had planned on studying for potions, objectively his worse subject, but... his motivation for such a tedious project was dwindling with every passing second.

"Fine! Fine I'll help you" he said, unable to keep a smile from his lips as Scar hugged him. "But if I do, can you help me with potions?"

"Potions?!" Scar drew back with a grimace. "Mumbo you know I'm no better than you in that class. Snape hates me! I'm sure he would fail me on personality alone if he could"

"Yeah, well, he's a git" Mumbo said, mimicking Scars disgusted facial expression. "But come on! Two brain cells are better than one"

Scar laughed and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Why don't you ask one of the Slytherin's for help? Maybe the small blond one? He seems to get the best scores"

Mumbo's heart skipped a beat.

"Small blond one?"

Scar rolled his eyes.

"Right, right, I forgot how ridged you are in class. There is a Slytherin boy in our year who always gets perfect scores when we have potions with them. I've talked to him a couple of times and he's actually really nice for a Slytherin!"

Mumbo's mind raced. There was no way the boy had been in his classes for almost three years now?! He surely would have noticed a little silver eyed bunny smiling over at him...

He shook his head.

"I-I've never noticed him"

"Mumbo, you sit front and center in every class and only take your eyes off the teacher to take notes. I'm surprised you even notice anyone else is in the room at all"

Mumbo felt his face heat up and he ducked his head.

"Well it's the best way to make sure I pay attention" he murmured defensively.

Scar chuckled and slung an arm over Mumbo's shoulder.

"Look how about this. Meet me in the library Wednesday afternoon and I'll see if I can ask the Slytherin kid for help"

"Ok"

____________________________________________________  
 _Oh god. Oh no no no no no. Why Scar? Why did you bring him here?_

Mumbo dug his fingernails into his palms as he watched Scar wave over the silver eyed boy.

"Scar" Mumbo hissed under his breath. "Why is he here?"

"I thought you wanted help with potions?" Scar questioned, looking confused.

"Yes but..."

_How do I say this in a way that doesn't make my weird fixation on a boy I've only talked to once so obvious?_

"I thought you were just going to talk to him and get some tips. Not... invite him"

"I'm sorry Mumbo I didn't realize. He's great though, I promise"

Scar stood up to greet the boy, while Mumbo tried to inconspicuously wipe his sweaty palms off on his outer robes.

The boy was dressed casually in a simple white button up, half untucked from his black trousers with the sleeves bunched up around his elbows. His green tie hung loosely around his neck and a black messenger bag was slung over his shoulder.

He looked adorable.

"Mumbo? Did you hear me?"

"What?" Mumbo's eyes flickered away from the boys clothes to realize both him and Scar were staring.

Mumbo gulped.

"S-sorry. Dazed out" he stuttered, awkwardly standing up.

The boy smiled and Mumbo felt his retinas burn from the dazzling brightness directed his way.

"No worries" he stuck out his hand. "I'm Grian"

_Grian_

Mumbo took his hand, hoping Grian couldn't feel his rapid pulse when his fingertips brushed Mumbo's wrist.

"Nice to meet you. I'm, uh, Mumbo Jumbo"

A smirk flickered on Grian's lips momentarily.

_Mumbo Jumbo? What's wrong with you?! You never use your full name!_

An awkward silence fell over them, which was thankfully broken by Scar.

"So we were just talking about rodent untransfiguration"

"Oh I suck at that!" Grian complained, crinkling up his nose like a bunny and letting his bag fall into the seat next to him with a thud. He turned to Mumbo. "Scar says you're really good at this stuff. Can you help me out?"

Mumbo stared back into Grian's silver eyes.

This was going to be a long day.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took so long to come out, I've been having some writers block, and I apologize. If you enjoyed the chapter, please consider leaving a like and a comment to let me know what you think!**


	4. Traitors and Grudges

Grian was talking. Mumbo was pretty sure that Grian was talking.

But Grian was also sitting next to him, leaning against his arm so that they could share the transfiguration textbook, and at this point, Mumbo's ears were just filled with a buzzing sound.

It wasn't so much the weight against his shoulder or the smell of wood polish and pine needles. It was the way Grian's blond hair was tickling his neck, the only proof of how close they really were.

"Uh, G-Grian" Mumbo stuttered, his voice cracking sharply. "Do you think you could, uh, move over a little?"

Grian glanced down at where their arms were pressed together and chuckled.

"Oh sorry Mumbo I didn't realize how much I was invading your space. Why didn't you say something earlier?"

 _Because I liked it_.

"I-I just didn't want to be rude" Mumbo lied, his mind clearing up a bit with the lack of warmth against his side. "Are you starting t-to, uh, understand then?"

"I think so?" Grian flipped a couple pages of his book. "I think my biggest problem is the concentration. I tend to be pretty unfocused"

"Well, focus may be the most important part of transfiguration" Mumbo said with a small smile. "You need to very clearly picture what you are trying to accomplish in your mind, and if you aren't able to explain how to get from one step to the next, then it probably isn't going to turn out how you want"

Grian cocked his head and smiled, making Mumbo flush under the unwavering attention.

"W-what?"

"Nothing. It's just funny how much more smoothly you speak when you start talking about magic"

Mumbo felt his face heat up further, and he focused his gaze on the book in front of him.

"I, uh, thank you? I d-don't usually talk like this"

"Oh?"

Scar coughed loudly on Mumbo's right, getting both of their attention.

"Grian can you please get me a book on... um... grindylows?" He asked sweetly.

"Oh sure!"

Grian flashed them a smile before standing and going over to the magical creatures section of the library.

"Mumbo... what's up"

"What? Nothing!" Mumbo said defensively at least three octaves higher than usual.

Scar raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you said you didn't know Grian"

"I-I don't"

"Are you uncomfortable that he's a Slytherin?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you acting so strange?"

Mumbo put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples.

"I don't know. I feel so queer"

"Queer?"

"Weird Scar! I feel weird!"

"Oh I thought you meant..." Scar pressed his lips together. "Never mind. Do you want to go?"

Mumbo sighed and shook his head.

"No I _really_ need the help in potions. I'm probably just tired, so let's just try and finish as fast as possible so I can go lie down"

"Actually, I have to go" Scar said, checking his watch with an apologetic smile.

"What?! You're leaving me alone?"

"I have plans with Stress! Besides I'm not leaving you alone" he winked as he picked up his bag. "Grian is still here"

"Scar! You traitor!"

"Where is he going?" Grian asked, setting a book down on the table and waving at Scar with a confused look on his face.

"He has plans" Mumbo grumbled.

"Oh... but I have the book he wanted"

"I'll give it to him" Mumbo sighed, taking the book and shoving it in the bottom of his bag.

"Ok. Do you want to work on potions then?" Grian asked, leaning his cheek on his hand.

Mumbo's frustration cleared as he met Grian's eyes and felt his tongue run dry.

"I-uh-sure. Where do you w-want start?"

He flipped through his potions book.

"Not here" Grian said, putting a hand on his book to stop him from continuing. "It's better to practice with the actual ingredients"

"Y-you want to go the p-potions room? Won't we get in trouble?"

"Nah" Grian waved his hand in the air as he pulled his bag over his shoulder. "It's open hours right now and we can use anything in the students cupboard. At this time of day, no one should be there either so we won't be disturbed"

"Oh... well ok"

Grian waited patiently while Mumbo carefully put his things away and tugged his heavy bag onto his back. He let Grian lead the way down to the dungeons, the smaller boy chatting the whole way, allowing Mumbo to just listen to his cheerfully musical voice and bell-like laughter.

They were about to descend the final staircase when they heard someone call out.

"Mumbo!"

They turned to see Iskall running towards them.

"Hi Iskall" Mumbo greeted, Grain waving kindly next to him.

"What are you doing?" Iskall asked.

"We were just going down to practice potions" Grian replied, giving Iskall a dazzling smile. Iskall did not return the smile. He didn't even look at him.

"Mumbo why don't you come with me? We can play a round of chess"

"Um thanks Iskall. But I-I really should work on-"

"Grian!"

They turned again as Doc walked up the steps behind them. He glowered at Iskall and put a hand on Grian's shoulder protectively.

"What are you doing?"

"We were going to work on potions" Grian replied.

"Why? You're the best in your year" Doc said, his chest puffing out in pride.

"Yes, but I was going to help-"

"Mumbo _I_ can help you with potions" Iskall cut in, shooting daggers at Doc, and putting his arm around Mumbo. "You don't have to bother indulging this-"

"Watch it" Doc warned, taking a step forward.

Iskall stood his ground, but Mumbo felt the shiver that went through his friend.

"Grian, come on. We have quidditch practice in an hour"

Grian gave Mumbo an apologetic smile as he was pulled away.

"See you later Mumbo! Thanks for the help!"

Once they were out of sight, Mumbo shrugged Iskall's arm off of him.

"Iskall, what the hell?"

Iskall furrowed his eyebrows.

"Um, you're welcome! I saved you from that creepy sixth year and his little brother"

"Doc wasn't even here when you approached so don't start-" Mumbo paused. "Wait, little brother?"

"Yeah. Not so keen on the kid now are you"

"Who said I liked him?! I don't like him! Besides, why would his sibling have anything to do with it?"

"You saw how aggressive Doc got! Trust me. You don't want to touch that family with a ten foot pole"

Mumbo looked down at the ground.

"Grian is anything but aggressive. He's sweet and funny and childish, but in a cute way. He-"

"Mumbo... I didn't know you _fancied_ him"

_Oh god. That was out loud._

"I-I don't! I didn't mean it that way, I-I'm just saying, he-he's normal"

Iskall crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Fine... but even if you don't fancy him, I wouldn't go making friends with him. You don't really know him that well anyways"

"I mean, yeah, but-"

"Don't worry! I can help you with potions"

"But Iskall-"

"Come on!"

Before Mumbo could interject, Iskall had grabbed his arm and was dragging him down to the potions room, not even noticing the dejected expression on his friend's face.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please consider leaving a like and a comment to let me know what you think.**


	5. A Cure for Boredom

History of magic was boring. Mumbo prided himself on being able to focus on any menial task, but even he had to concede that Professor Binns' endless monotone droning stretched his limitations.

The class was almost two hours into double History of Magic, and Mumbo was pretty sure that at least half the class was asleep from the soft snoring coming from numerous directions behind him. He stifled a chuckle as Scar's head slipped from where it was propped on his arm and landed on the table with a soft thud. To his left, Stress sketched flowers over her notes in color changing ink. She caught his eye and stuck out her tongue, making Mumbo smile and mimic her expression.

He heard a giggle from behind him and turned his head slightly to see Grian watching them and hiding his laughter with the back of his hand. Mumbo whirled around to face the front, his cheeks burning.

_How did I forget this lesson was with the Slytherins..._

Something was nudging his leg. Slightly annoyed, Mumbo looked down and saw a small paper bird flittering around his waist.

_What the hell?!_

He grabbed at it quickly, looking around to make sure no one noticed.

"Open it"

_What?_

"Pssst! Mumbo Jumbo! Open it" Grian's whisper floated up from the paper bird.

Wiping off his hands on his robes, Mumbo opened the note, being extra careful not to make any noise.

Mumbo smiled, his fingers twitching to pick up his quill. Would anyone notice?

Stress was still drawing, Scar was sleeping, Binns was still droning.

Maybe just one note...

_But what to write, what to write... something funny yeah? Maybe sarcastic? No, sarcasm doesn't come across well over writing. Derision? Yeah, yeah, you can be satirical. You can be mean but, like, in a fun way. Like the Slytherins._

Mumbo quickly scrawled a message

_Yeah. Yeah that's good._

He folded the paper back into a bird and tapped it with his wand before he could change his mind.

The little bird flew behind him and after a moment he heard a small snort. Mumbo's chest felt bubbly at the thought that he had made Grian laugh, and he waited anxiously for the next note. Who knew misbehaving was so exciting?

The little bird landed on his lap again and Mumbo unfurled the paper only to have his tongue catch in his throat.

_What?! How could he possibly..._

I mean, he hadn't not been maybe glancing over at the Slytherin table occasionally from time to time during meals, and definitely wasn't not sitting at a new table in the library for the last month so he could overhear the Slytherin study sessions.

_He hadn't noticed had he? He must have! Oh god you're a creep! A stalker! This is it. This is where you die._

Mumbo's hand shook as he scribbled his reply.

He quickly sent the note and chewed on his thumb nail.

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god..._

The bird flew into his hand and Mumbo almost ripped the paper with how fast he tore it open.

_He... he was kidding... oh my word... I feel sick._

Mumbo put a hand on his chest and took several deep breaths to try and calm his beating heart.

Before he could muster the courage to write back, the class finally ended. The sudden scuffle of bags and feet filled the room, and Scar jolted awake beside him.

"Huh?" He looked around, a dazed expression on his face. "How long was I asleep?"

"At least the last hour" Mumbo commented, twisting his neck to try and see if Grian had left yet.

"Oh crap" Scar rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and did his best to fix his disheveled hair. "Mumbo can I have your notes?"

"Um..." Mumbo glanced down at his roll of parchment where his writing had trailed off into nothing. "I didn't exactly get them all"

"What?" Scar widened his eyes and gasped in a dramatic manor. "Even Mumbo Jumbo got distracted? Either this lesson was especially boring..." he narrowed his eyes at the paper bird in Mumbo's hand. "Or someone caught your attention"

"Ridiculous" Mumbo huffed, checking to make sure his hair was covering his burning red ears.

"Mumbo?"

Mumbo jumped and turned to see Grian looking at him, his head tilted slightly and chewing on his thumb nail.

"Grian! Hey, um, hi, how-how are you?"

"Hey Grian" Scar smiled, walking over to the short Slytherin and slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Were you as bored as I was?"

For some reason Mumbo felt himself tense at the sight of Scar and Grian so close, but he pushed the uncomfortable feeling to the back of his mind.

Grian laughed.

"Yeah, but I did my best to keep entertained"

He stole a glance at Mumbo, making the taller boy flush and look down at his hands.

"Well I feel very refreshed after my nap" Scar said, stretching. "And I'm about ready for lunch. Mumbo? You coming?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll meet you there" Mumbo said softly. "I still need to put my stuff away"

"Grian? Want to eat with us?"

"Oh definitely, but I want to drop my books off in my common room. Meet you in ten?"

Scar gave them both the thumbs up and shuffled away, leaving the two third years alone in the classroom.

"So, listen" Grian began, jumping up to sit on Mumbo's desk as the taller boy began to load his things into his book bag. "I know you're still upset, but I really am sorry about the potions thing. I didn't mean-"

"Wait what?" Mumbo cut him off, forgetting his usual self-consciousness in his confusion. "Why would you think I'm upset with you?"

Grian blinked.

"You... didn't respond to the apology note, and every time I look at you, you look away, so I just assumed..."

He trailed off, his thumb nail flying back to his mouth as he kicked his feet awkwardly in the air.

 _C_ _ute_ Mumbo thought with a small smile. He had never seen Grian embarrassed before, and he thought the light dusting of pink across the blond boy's cheeks suited him.

At least it was nice to be on the other side for a change.

"Grian, don't worry, I'm not mad at you. Besides" he raked a hand through his hair. "Iskall is at fault too"

Grian nodded and gave Mumbo a sad smile.

"Yeah... I don't think your friend likes me very much"

"I-it's not you!" Mumbo stuttered. "Iskall is... well he's competitive, and you're really amazing, so..."

"Excuse me?" Grian interrupted, leaning towards Mumbo with a smirk. "Did you say I'm really amazing?"

_Oh crap._

"At flying!" Mumbo blurted, ducking his head. "You're a really amazing flyer! I-I mean not amazing, you-you're probably above average, not... not particularly awe-inspiring or anything... like that... would I say extraordinary? No, no I would probably maybe not at all say magnificent, or-"

Grian's resolve broke and he doubled over in hysterics, wiping tears from his eyes as his shoulders shook.

"Hahaha Mum-Mumbo" he was laughing so hard he could barely get the words out. "Mumbo it's-hahaha-it's ok!"

Mumbo covered his face with his hands.

_How mortifying._

"Mumbo" Grian raised his head and forced himself to calm down. "Mumbo I'm sorry, you're just-hahaha- so fun to tease"

Mumbo peaked between his fingers and a smile tugged at his lips at the sight of Grian's face, flushed pink from laughing, his shoulders still shaking a bit from his giggles. However, his beaming smile seemed genuine and he couldn't detect any malevolence in his silver eyes.

"I'm glad you had your fun" he grumbled, unable to hide the upward curve of his mouth.

Grian snorted and jumped off the table.

"Come on Mumbo Jumbo! I'm hungry, and Scar is probably waiting. Besides-" he turned to Mumbo and winked. "I have a funny story to tell him"

Mumbo's cheeks burned.

"You wouldn't dare"

Grian smirked.

"Try me"

**I know not much happened in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! If you did, please consider leaving a like and a comment to let me know what you think!**


	6. Spilled Ink and Butterflies

**Hey guys! Before I start, I want to say how much your comments mean to me. Your recent ones have been especially sweet, and every single one makes my day better. To say thank you, this chapter is twice the length of a normal one, so I hope you enjoy!**

"Hey lets, uh, sit over here today" Mumbo suggested, gesturing to a table near the back.

Stress crinkled her eyebrows.

"Mumbo what's wrong? You _always_ want to sit in the front"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth" Scar argued, elbowing her gently. "Any chance to sit further away from Snape is a blessing"

Stress giggled and shrugged.

"Fair enough"

 _Yes!_ Mumbo cheered in his head.

He situated himself so he was at the end of the table closer to the windows and pulled his potions book out of his bag. Mumbo scanned through the pages without really reading anything.

He was waiting.

As expected, Grian ran through the door just seconds before the class started, taking the empty seat at the table next to him.

"Cutting it especially close today I see" the Slytherin boy next to Grian commented with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Cub. I was busy"

"Mmm hmm, mmm hmmm" Cub nodded sarcastically. "You fell asleep after lunch didn't you"

"..."

Cub laughed and Grian joined in a second later, swatting his friends arm.

The door at the back of the class slammed shut, and all conversation ceased immediately as Snape strode down the isle.

He waved his wand at the blackboard and the chalk immediately took to the air, scrolling out large cursive letters.

He turned back to the class.

"You have two hours"

The class was immediately filled with noise as everyone scrambled to find the right page in their books and begin as quickly as possible.

Mumbo felt his smile dim as he glanced at the instructions.

"This looks... difficult"

"I know" Scar whined, wrinkling his nose as he looked over the recipe. "The last thing I want to do right now is juice a flobberworm"

Mumbo glanced out of the corner of his eye to see that Grian had already collected his ingredients and was humming under his breath as though he were going for a walk in the park.

"Come on we better get started" Stress said, a worry line forming on her forehead as she reread the page.

**~~~**

Half an hour later, Mumbo had accidentally cut himself, Stress's hair was frizzing above her head, and Scar had started over entirely.

"Stop moving around!" Mumbo grumbled under his breath at the flobberworm which was twisting up and down his cutting board.

He tried to stab at it, only narrowly missing his own hand as the worm slipped through his finger for the fifth time.

"Mumbo"

He glanced up to see Grian sitting in his chair, leaning his cheek on his hand as he watched Mumbo struggle with step 4.

"Why... why aren't you working?"

"It says leave to brew for 40 minutes"

Mumbo gaped.

"You're already there?!"

He nodded, badly stifling a giggle as Mumbo's flobberworm began crawling up his sleeve.

"Ugch!" Mumbo shook his arm wildly.

"Do you want some help?" Grian offered.

Mumbo glanced over at Snape who was busy threatening a Hufflepuff girl on the other side of the room.

"Please!"

Grian scooted his chair so he could sit next to Mumbo, and took the knife from him.

"You've been trying to grab it with your fingers, and that's not going to work. They secrete slime specifically so they can get away from situations like that"

He picked up the two latches used to keep the top on the cauldron and snatched the flobberworm in his fist so that the head was just barely peaking out between his fingers.

"Now screw the latch on its head"

"That's... but we aren't supposed to use those in this potion"

"Yeah we aren't supposed to use them for the cover" Grian retorted with an eye roll. "Doesn't mean we can't use them in other ways. Now hurry up these things are disgusting"

Careful not to touch Grian's hand, Mumbo squeezed the end of the flobberworm in the latch and locked it in place.

"Good" Grian turned his fist over. "Now the other side"

Mumbo repeated his movements.

"There you go"

Grian let the worm go and it flopped back on the table, thrashing madly as it failed to escape.

"Now pull these taut" he moved the latches until the worm was straightened out. "And cut"

"Th-thank you" Mumbo stuttered, a bit embarrassed that he hadn't thought of such a reasonable solution. He moved to slice the worm down the center, but Grian grabbed his wrist to before he could.

"No don't just cut it wherever! You want to get the most out of it that you can, so slice the head off, and when it goes limp, you can squeeze the mucus out like a tube of toothpaste"

"Uh huh"

Mumbo wasn't really listening. He was staring at where Grian was holding his wrist because it now felt like electricity was radiating up his arm.

"Mumbo?"

"Uh huh"

"Did you hear what I said?"

Mumbo blinked. Grian had removed his hand and Mumbo was now just holding up the knife as though he had been frozen in place.

"Yeah! Yeah, um, s-sorry, you said... something about toothpaste?"

Grian giggled and rolled his eyes.

"Move over dummy, I'll show you"

Mumbo watched Grian's hands fly through the motions of preparing the ingredients, falling into a steady rhythm as he continued to unconsciously hum under his breath.   
It was cute the way he rocked forwards and backwards on his feet to the music playing in his head, and Mumbo clasped his hands behind his back to resist the rising urge to rest his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Mr. Wilks..."

Grian and Mumbo both whirled around to see Snape looming over them like and overgrown bat. 

"Good afternoon Professor" Grian greeted politely.

"Did I interrupt something" Snape growled, raising an eyebrow at their close proximity.

Grian crinkled his forehead in confusion, while Mumbo side stepped away, trying and failing to quell the rush of blood to his face.

"P-Professor Grian was just-"

"I do not believe I was speaking to you Mr. Jumbo" Snape interrupted, not taking his eyes from his favorite student. "Mr. Wilks, please allow your fellow students to succeed, or more likely, fail on their own"

"Yes sir" Grian responded meekly, bowing his head a bit.

"I'm so sorry" Mumbo whispered as Snape walked away. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble"

"Eh don't worry about it" Grian said, waving his hand and flashing Mumbo a dazzling smile. "I did most of the prep work so you can probably take it from here?"

Mumbo nodded as Grian returned to his station, immediately missing the close proximity of the tiny Slytherin.

**~~~**

"It looks... um... well interesting for sure" Stress said with a kind smile as she gazed into Scar's cauldron.

"Why does it smell like that?" Mumbo asked, fanning the air wafting from the smoking liquid.

"Oh shut up" Scar groaned, putting his head in his hands. "I'm doomed"

"Scar!"

The three Hufflepuffs turned to see Grian slinking over from his table, keeping an eye on Snape the whole time.

"Grian help me please!" Scar begged latching onto the smaller boy's arm, making Mumbo stiffen.

Grian chuckled lightly.

"Calm down ok? You over-boiled it... like a lot... but here"

He handed Scar a vile of purple liquid and some sort of mashed up substance in a bowl.

"This-" he pointed at the vile "-will make it at least within the realm of the correct color, and this-"he pointed to the bowl "-will make it smell less like a dead rat"

"You're a lifesaver" Scar said squeezing Grian around the middle.

"Yeah yeah, I know" Grian laughed, returning the hug much to Mumbo's chagrin. "Just don't let anyone drink it"

"Time's up" Snape's voice echoed across the room.

Grian scurried back to his seat, plastering an innocent smile on his face.

Snape walked back and forth across the room taking a brief glimpse into each cauldron and giving some sort of snide remark or backhanded compliment to each student. Grian seemed to be the only one not unconsciously chewing their nails with nerves.

Snape glanced into Grian's cauldron and gave him a slight nod.

"Satisfactory"

Grian beamed.

"Thank you professor"

"Mn"

Mumbo felt his stomach knot up as Snape neared their table.

"Why did he have to look at Grian's before ours?" Stress whispered.

"Shh"

Snape glided over, his black robes billowing behind him in a menacing manner. He scrutinized Mumbo's potion, taking his time before raising his eyes that bore holes through the nervous Hufflepuff.

"I would be impressed if I didn't know that you were helped"

Mumbo's eyes darted to Grian who smiled weakly.

Stress's potion got a raised eyebrow and nothing more before Snape stopped in front of Scar.

He analyzed the thick bubbling liquid for a long time before narrowing his black eyes at Scar.

"I suppose I should be fortunate that you didn't burn your eyebrows off. Again"

Scar lowered his eyes as some of the Slytherins snickered.

"But as I can look into the cauldron without worrying for my life, I suppose you have made progress"

Scar grinned as Snape walked away.

"Did you hear that?!"

"Yeah. It was rude" Mumbo glowered.

"But it's technically a compliment" Scar said happily.

He leaned over and gave Grian the thumbs up which was mirrored back to him.

Once the class ended, Mumbo hurried to throw his things in his bag and join Grian.

"Hey, uh, thanks for the help today"

"No problem" Grian replied, crumpling two scrolls of paper in his effort to leave quickly.

"M-Maybe to pay you back you could, um, join me in the library later to study transfiguration?"

"Yeah that'd be great!" Grian chirped, blinding Mumbo with his smile. "Quidditch practice ends at 6, so maybe after dinner?"

"It's a date"

Mumbo's eyes widened and his face flooded with color when he realized what he had said.

"I-I mean not a date! Like-like a study date! Session. Meeting. Gathering. For -for books and-and friends... chums... pals... amigos... synonyms..."

Grian looked like he might bust a gut from the silent laughter that had him doubled over his desk.

"Mumbo you're fine" Grian choked out, gasping for air. "I-I'll see you later"

He left the classroom, still giggling and leaning on Cub for support.

Mumbo sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to knead out the headache beginning to throb against his skull.

_Nice. Real nice._

**~~~**

_It's fine. It's going to be fine. Why are you nervous? Don't be nervous. It's just studying. This is what you're best at! Just don't get distracted. You never get distracted. Only recently..._

"Ah!"

The self dispelling ink quill Mumbo had been chewing on cracked, spilling ink down his front and into his mouth.

"Uh, Mumbo?"

_Oh god._

Grian smiled down at the sputtering Hufflepuff, hair still wild from flying around for the last hour, and badly stifling a smirk at Mumbo's predicament.

"Grian! I-I... I don't know what happened"

Grian laughed and sat down. He clutched the sleeve of his robes over his hand and began to dab at Mumbo's face and neck, making a shiver go down the tall boy's spine.

"I don't think I know the right spell for this" Grian said, crinkling his eyebrows at his now ink stained hands.

"It-it's fine" Mumbo stuttered, scooting away, happy that the ink coating his skin was covering the blush steadily creeping up his neck.

He pulled his wand from within his robes, pointed it at his own shirt and muttered _tergeo._

The ink lifted from his clothes and skin, evaporating into thin air.

"Wow your wand is beautiful!" Grian remarked, admiring the black and gold magical tool in Mumbo's hand.

"Oh thank you" Mumbo smiled.

He had always really liked his wand, 13 inches with black fir wood and a phoenix feather core. The gold looping design on the outside always glinted beautifully in any light.

"Have you ever read any books on wand woods?" Grian asked, digging around in his bag. "They're really interesting"

"Oh, uh, no I haven't" Mumbo replied. "I didn't know it held much value"

"Well it does" Grian said, pulling a brown leather backed book onto the table. "What is your wand's wood type?"

"Fir"

Grian flipped through the pages until he reached the middle out the book, and shifted so Mumbo could see the page as well.

"Fir wands are known as the survivors wand because there have been multiple owners to pass through mortal peril and come out completely unscathed. The people with a fir wand are some of the most resilient and true of heart, and do not do well with the easily changed or unsettled. They are particularly well suited for transfiguration, and favor owners of focused, strong minded, and when necessary, intimidating demeanor"

Grian laughed and elbowed Mumbo's arm.

"Intimidating? You? I would pay good money to see that"

Mumbo rolled his eyes and grinned.

_Suited for transfiguration and focused. Huh. Makes sense._

"What about yours?"

Grian smiled and pulled a wavy green and silver wand from his robes. He twirled it between his fingers before placing it in front of Mumbo.

"11 3/4 inch dogwood with a dragon heartstring core. Pretty right?"

"Yeah"

It really was. The silver handle shone brightly compared to the green dyed wood. It sloped at a strange angle, but that only added to the charm of it all. The chaos mixed with the beauty of it matched Grian's personality perfectly.

Mumbo flipped to the page for dogwood and read the paragraph aloud.

"Dogwood owners are quirky and mischievous. They have a playful nature and insist upon partners who can provide them with breadth for excitement and fun. When called upon, dogwood wands have been known to perform outstanding spells under extremely stressful conditions, and can perform dazzling enchantments when paired with a suitably clever witch or wizard"

Grian beamed at Mumbo.

"Interesting right?"

"Yeah" Mumbo said with a laugh. "Yours certainly makes sense. Playful, mischievous, and clever"

"Aww! Mumbo Jumbo how sweet of you to say" Grian cooed with a wink that made Mumbo's heart skip a beat.

He coughed violently into his elbow until the red in his ears subsided.

"Maybe we should, uh, get started studying?"

"You're such a buzzkill" Grian groaned with a long dramatic sigh, flopping sideways so he was basically laying across Mumbo's lap.

_Oh my god... I'm going to have heart palpitations if he doesn't stop_

Mumbo looked up at the ceiling and took several deep breaths. His brain was screaming his mother's rules in his ears, and the butterflies in his stomach were beginning to make him feel queasy. Yet he couldn't find it in him to ask Grian to move away.

"Mumbo?"

Iskall approached the table, a concerned expression on his face. He glanced at Grian who was still giggling and leaning against the taller boy.

"Are you ok? Do you need some help?"

"I-I'm fine! Why would you think I'm not?"

Iskall crossed his arms.

"Your face looks like a tomato. I know you're uncomfortable being touched, so maybe your _associates_ should be more sensitive to your preferences"

Grian sat up and looked at Mumbo with an anxious expression.

"Mumbo you don't like being touched?"

"Um, well, I... I usually..."

"Why didn't you tell me I was making you uncomfortable?!" Grian exclaimed. "I grew up with so many siblings I'm just used to it, but I didn't realize... I'm really sorry. I promise I won't touch you anymore"

_No..._

"Grian I-"

"A real friend would have known that" Iskall muttered staring directly into Grian's eyes, making the smaller boy shrink back a bit in his seat.

"Iskall! What's your problem" Mumbo hissed across the table. "Stop being rude!"

"No, no, Mumbo it's fine" Grian said softly. "I, um, I should probably go anyways"

Mumbo felt a strange mix of emotions stir in his stomach as he watched Grian pack up, offering him a strained smile and a wave before hurrying away.

Iskall was grinning from ear to ear.

"So, what's up Mumbo?"

Mumbo glared at him.

"What is your problem?!"

"What?! You had a little green leech hanging off your arm"

Mumbo felt anger rise in his chest as he stared back at Iskall's smug expression.

"You know what, just because Grian is a better flier than you, doesn't mean you have to take your insecurities out on him"

Iskall's mouth fell open as Mumbo threw his things back in his bag with more force than necessary.

"Mumbo I-"

"Save it"

Mumbo pulled his bag on his shoulder and stood up.

"Don't talk to me again unless you're ready to apologize to him"

He stocked out of the library, not bothering to look back at the guilty expression that creased Iskall's face.

**I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter! If you did, please consider leaving a like and a comment to let me know what you think!**


	7. I'm Sorry, and Thank you

"Stop it!"

"Mumbo, come on. We're not giving you a choice here" Stress griped as she continued to pull on his arm.

"I'm not talking to him!"

"Don't care" Scar huffed, breathing heavily as Mumbo fought his grip. "It's been nearly a month, and you guys need to make up"

"Ack!" Mumbo cried as they dragged him through the courtyard, the wind and rain whipping his face. "Why are we outside?!"

"Iskall is at Quidditch practice" Stress called, her voice muffled slightly by the howling wind. "We are going to corner him as soon as he gets off his broom, and force you two to talk"

"I do not consent!"

They bickered and yelled the entire way to the Quidditch pitch where the Gryffindor team was scrimmaging.

"Did this have to happen during a storm?" Mumbo grumbled, having given up on trying to keep his soaked hair out of his face.

"Stop complaining" Stress shushed him. "Scar, you told Grian right?"

"What?!"

"Yeah I did" Scar nodded.

"Tell Grian what?"

"There they are!"

Scar pointed to the opposite side of the pitch where the Slytherin team was walking out onto the field.

"Scar what did you do?!" Mumbo cried, trying to hide behind Stress who was nearly half a foot shorter than him.

"I told Grian to tell his captain that their practice time had been moved. He needs to be part of this conversation"

"This is such an over-complicated plan" Mumbo groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Well... hindsight is 20/20"

"Ugh"

They watched as the Slytherin captain flew up and began to argue with the Gryffindor captain, both waving their arms and pointing to their watches.

Thunder cracked loudly overhead as the rain began to come down harder. Mumbo glanced over to the Slytherins hovering a couple feet above the ground and then up to the Gryffindor's who were still tossing the quaffle around, fighting the wind as it threw them around in the air like rag dolls.

"Is it really safe for them to be flying right now?" He asked, a worry line forming between his eyebrows.

Stress shook her head and clutched his arm.

"I don't think so"

A deafening crack of thunder caused the three Hufflepuffs to flinch followed shortly by a bright strike of lightening, illuminating the field and causing Stress to gasp. Shrieks and screams were heard overhead and as Mumbo squinted, he could see someone falling.

"Oh god!"

"Someone fell!" Stress cried.

"Iskall fell!" Scar corrected in a high pitched tone.

Mumbo's stomach constricted painfully and his thumb nail flew to his mouth.

_What can I do?! I can't do anything! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?!" He yelled. The Gryffindor's seemed frozen in midair as Iskall picked up speed, hurtling towards the ground.

Mumbo's panic was interrupted as a blur from the other side of the field caught his attention, and within a few seconds, a tiny green figure was racing up into the air.

"Grian!" Doc's voice boomed across the field. Mumbo saw him kick off the ground and follow at a noticeably slower pace.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_

Grian zipped through the air, fighting hard against the wind and managed to grab onto the front of Iskall's robes. Iskall grabbed onto his arm, struggling to hold on as rain pelted down on them.

"I'm slipping!"

"I'm not strong enough to hold you!"

Two seconds later Doc was circling them, holding out his arm.

"Grab on!"

After several attempts, Iskall managed to grab Doc's hand and was easily hulled on the back of the broom by the much larger boy.

They flew down to the ground where the Slytherin team was cheering and shakily dismounted from their brooms. The Hufflepuff trio finally snapped out of their frozen state and rushed over to join them.

Mumbo's long legs carried him the fastest, reaching the small group first to see Iskall sitting on the ground breathing heavily with wide eyes glancing between Doc and Grian.

Doc pulled off his outer robe and laid it over Iskall's shaking figure before stomping over to Grian and grabbing the small boy by the shoulders.

"What's the matter with you?!"

"What did I do?!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Doc yelled, shaking him slightly. "You could have been hurt! Iskall's bigger than you, you could have been pulled off your broom!"

"Well excuse me, but no one else was moving!"

"You just - God!" Doc pulled Grian roughly into a tight hug. "Don't do that again!"

Mumbo knelt down next to Iskall who was watching the exchange between the two brothers closely.

"Are you ok?"

Iskall met his eyes and slowly stood up.

"Iskall? Answer me"

He shook his head and walked slowly towards Grian, who was instantly shielded by Doc.

"Please" Iskall's voice cracked. "I need to apologize"

Grian poked his head out from behind his brother and tugged on the older boy's sleeve. Doc huffed, but stepped aside and allowed Iskall to come closer.

"Grian... I'm so sorry" Iskall began, looking down at his hands with a guilty expression on his face. "I was incredibly rude to you, and your brother just becauseIwasjealous" he rushed out as his ears tinged pink. "And you guys didn't deserve it. I-I also... thank you so much, both of you" he glanced up and Doc. "You saved my life. Thank you... thank you so much"

Grian smiled brightly while Doc nodded his approval.

"Iskall, it's fine. I forgive you"

Mumbo felt the tension in his chest dissipate as he watched while Scar and Stress high-fived each other.

"See? Everything worked out" Scar said.

"Pfft" Mumbo rolled his eyes. "You guys cannot take credit for this"

"I mean not _all_ of it, but if the Slytherins hadn't been here, who knows what would've happened"

Mumbo opened his mouth to argue, but he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Mumbo" Iskall murmured, shifting from foot to foot. "I... I'm really sorry"

Mumbo's eyes flickered over to the Slytherins where Grian caught his eye and grinned. Mumbo smiled as he turned his gaze back to the nervous Gryffindor boy.

"Thanks Iskall"

"Awww!" Stress squealed, grabbing the three boys and pulling them into a tight hug.

"Ow!" Scar cried as his head was knocked against Iskall's shoulder. "Come on Stress!"

Iskall laughed that infectious cackle of his, and before long the four friends were leaning on each other for support, giggling as the rain continued to soak through their clothes.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it's so short, I'm in the middle of midterms and don't have a lot of time to write. If you did enjoy it, please consider leaving a like and a comment to let me know what you think!**


	8. Touch Starved

Mumbo felt restless.

Never in his life did he think he would crave touch of any kind, but after four months of Grian refusing to even nudge him...

It was like an annoying itch he couldn't quite reach.

"Ah! I don't have it!"

Mumbo looked over the top of his book as Grian tackled Scar to the ground, Iskall and Stress laughing at the scene before them.

With the weather warming, the five third years had taken to the grounds to strip off their winter robes and enjoy the sunny day. As usual, Mumbo had opted to read a book while his friends sat a couple feet away, laughing and playing games.

Struggling to focus, he couldn't help but notice the charming casualty of Grian's clothes; the scruffy nature of his button up, untucked from his trousers with the top three buttons undone, his dirty blond hair curling wildly around his face, flushed with laughter.

"You're so tiny how are you so strong!" Scar whined as Grian pinned him down, reaching into the Hufflepuff's pocket to take back the chocolate frogs he had swiped.

Mumbo's fingers tightened painfully on the edges of his book as Grian poked Scar in the ribs, making him shriek.

It felt like he was being punished.

"It's not my fault you're a bad thief" Grian smirked, getting off of Scar and helping him sit up. "Go on Iskall, your turn"

"I fold" Iskall sighed, putting down his cards. "Want to practice flying?"

"Yes!" Grian exclaimed jumping up so fast that Scar jumped.

The two ran off to get their brooms without another word while Stress giggled at their never ending enthusiasm for Quidditch. 

"Ha! He missed one" Scar said, fishing a slightly smushed chocolate frog from his pocket and ripping the wrapper open.

Mumbo huffed a quiet laugh and rolled his eyes.

"What is it with you two and fighting over candy?"

"It's fun" he shrugged. "We both carry it in our bags at all times, and I had to get him back for replacing all my milk toffees with puking pastilles"

Stress laughed at the memory of Scar vomiting into his cauldron in the middle of potions.

"I mean you did hide those endless ticking pocket watches in his earmuffs"

Scar doubled over in laughter.

"I thought his ears would fall off from the cold with how red they got" he straightened up and shoved the chocolate in his mouth. "Besides, you know how much he loves to prank us. It's well deserved payback"

"You have no right to complain! He pranks me the most by far" Mumbo remarked, putting down his book as he read the same sentence for the sixth time.

"He wouldn't if you didn't get flustered so easily" Stress pointed out, jabbing her finger into his shoulder.

Mumbo felt his ears burn.

"I-I don't get flustered"

Scar and Stress glanced at each other and burst into laughter.

"It's not funny! I said it's not funny!"

Mumbo covered his face with his hands, ever so grateful that Grian was still far away.

"Oh Mumbo it's ok!" Stress giggled. "You have a crush, it's normal"

Mumbo felt his stomach knot up and heat creep up his neck.

"I d-don't have a... not on Grian... I don't know what you're talking about!"

"She didn't say Grian" Scar chided with a smirk.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about!"

"Mumbo-"

"I don't like him!"

"Don't like who?"

The three Hufflepuffs turned to see Grian and Iskall who had landed so softly behind them, they hadn't heard them.

Mumbo instantly opened his book and forced his eyes to the page, keeping it close to hide his face.

"Snape" he heard Stress say casually. "We were talking about potions"

"Who does" Iskall snorted. "Come on Grian, I'll race you to the forest and back"

"You're on!"

Mumbo didn't lift his eyes until the tell tale sound of brooms faded away.

**~~~**

"Mumboooooooo... I'm dying" Grian moaned into his Charms book.

"You're not"

"I aaaaaaaaammmmmm"

Mumbo tried to bite back a laugh at the pout he received from the Slytherin boy as he pushed his parchment and quill across the table.

"Come on Grian, we have exams in two weeks"

"How could I forget" Grian grumbled. "At least we have summer holiday to look forward to"

Mumbo felt the slight twinge of dread in his stomach that always came with leaving Hogwarts. Summer for him just meant more studying, only without the company of his friends and under the strict direction of his parents.

"Hey are you ok?"

Mumbo snapped back to the present and was startled to see the concerned expression on Grian's face as he studied him closely.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, sorry"

"You don't have to apologize" Grian said with a soft grin that made Mumbo's stomach do a flip flop. "You just looked kind of sad"

"I'm fine, really"

Grian looked like he wanted to say more, but settled for one of his dazzling smiles instead.

Not that Mumbo minded.

At the level of touch withdrawal he was at, any tiny gesture was enough to make him feel as though he had swallowed a hundred butterflies.

Staying silent was starting to make him go crazy, but just the mere thought of saying _I don't mind if you touch me_ made his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

It's not like he wanted anything weird or inappropriate! He just hated the way he could tell Grian was holding himself back and being overly cautious as to not make Mumbo uncomfortable.

_Stupid brain. Stupid Iskall. Stupid crush..._

He shook his head and pressed his fingernails into his palms.

_Not a crush, not a crush. A friend. A close friend. This will all blow over after summer holiday... I won't see him for three months..._

Mumbo forced himself back into his studies, blatantly ignoring the tightening in his chest.

_Not a crush_

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry it's so short, I'm still** **in the middle of exams. If you did enjoy, please consider leaving a like and a comment to let me know what you think!**


	9. Unanswered Letters

"Mumbo look!"

Mumbo turned to see a little Slytherin bunny bounding towards him across the great hall. He couldn't help but crack a smile.

Grian stopped and thrust a paper before him, shaking it wildly in his face.

"Mumbo look at the score I got on my transfiguration exam! I've never done so well in that class, and it's all because of your help! I could bloody kiss you!"

Mumbo felt his ears burn at Grian's words and he touched his lips unconsciously.

"I-I'm happy you did well, although, um, I'm sure you could have done it without me"

Grian hummed happily and settled himself down at the Hufflepuff table beside Mumbo, too happy to notice the annoyed looks shot at him from some of the other students.

"No one will beat you for top marks though" he declared, snaking a piece of toast from Mumbo's plate, and smirking.

Mumbo swatted his hand, making the silver eyed boy laugh and take a large bite.

"Thank you, I hope so. I-I mean I don't hope that I did better than everyone, I just meant that I wanted to do well because it doesn't really matter if I'm better than everyone else, even if I am... no! That came out wrong I just mean that I-I... I don't know what I mean"

He ducked his head and tried to hide his face as Grian giggled uncontrollably.

"Of course Mumbo, of course. God I'm going to miss you this summer! Do you have any plans?"

"Oh... uh" Mumbo rubbed the back of his neck. "Probably not? My parents will probably be traveling so I'll just be at home... studying"

Grian pressed his lips together as though he wanted to say something, but relaxed his expression instead and gave Mumbo one of his signature smiles.

"Well, if you're going to have some free time then maybe you can write me some letters? And I'll do the same for you?"

He seemed almost nervous as though he thought Mumbo would say no.

"Yeah I would love-uh-like that... very much" Mumbo stuttered, his dread for the summer holiday evaporating in those silver eyes.

**~~~**

_Dear Mumbo_   
_Is it weird being home for you? It is for me. Yesterday some of my siblings and I played a game of quidditch and I broke my nose. Don't worry though! One of my older sister's took care of it. She's brilliant with healing magic!_   
_Have you talked to Stress? She sent me a letter from Africa, can you imagine? I would love to travel during the holidays, but it's kind of difficult in my situation._   
_Anyways, let me know what you're up to!_   
_Sincerely, the blond beauty,_   
_Grian._

Mumbo smiled at the sign off and picked up a pen.

_Dear Grian_

...

_I'm good_

.........

"Oh God" he groaned to himself crumbling the letter in his hand. "I'll just respond to the next one when I have more to say"

**~~~**

_Good morning Mumbo!_   
_Well, I mean, it's morning for me._   
_I hope you have been getting my letters, because I haven't gotten anything back, which is fine! Don't feel pressured or anything, I'd just really like to hear from you :)_   
_Have you gotten your supply list for fourth year yet? There seems to be a lot of new things for some reason._   
_Oh did I mention? One of my sister's was made a prefect which is great for me because now I'll be able to get up to way more mischief without getting in trouble!_   
_Don't give me that look Mumbo Jumbo, I know the face you're making, but you can't fool me! I know you secretly love my shenanigans!_   
_Anyways, I would really love to hear from you, and I hope I'm not bothering you with my constant letters._   
_Talk to you soon!_   
_Sincerely,_   
_The Pesky Bird_

**~~~**

_Mumbo Jumbolio!_   
_I'm starting to think you aren't getting my letters... either that or you're ignoring me???... just kidding! I know you wouldn't do that._

Mumbo rubbed his temples.

_Anyways, I thought I would let you know that it's my birthday today! I mean, it probably isn't by the time you're reading this, but whatever. I forgot to ask, when's your birthday? December right? Make sure to let me know. I don't want to miss the chance to get you an awesome present (;_   
_My siblings and I will be heading to Diagonally in a couple weeks. It would be really great to meet up with you! Iskall already said he's in._   
_Let me know if you can meet up!_   
_Sincerely,_   
_Your favorite Slytherin :D_

_Dear Grian_

_..._

_Happy birthday!_   
~~_I miss you_ ~~

Nope.

~~_I am doing well..._ ~~

Mumbo crumpled up his letter and threw it in the corner of his room, where the paper mountain was growing.

"The next one. I'll have a good response to the next one"

**~~~**

_Good day my dearest Hufflepuff!_   
_I haven't heard back about meeting in Diagonally yet, but we are planning to go next week and we would love for you to join us!_   
_Stress and Scar will both be there and I know they would love to see you!_   
_Anyways, I'm still doing well, kind of getting to that point in summer holiday where I am getting a bit bored. I think I'm ready to go back to Hogwarts, I miss quidditch practice!_   
_I know you love school so I'm sure you are feeling similar._   
_Please let me know!_

**~~~**

_Hey Mumby!_   
_Sorry to miss you at Diagonally._   
_Hope you're doing well!_

**~~~**

_Mumbooooooo_   
_I'm starting to feel like a needy girlfriend with all these letters :D_   
_It's fine, don't worry about it._   
_Just let me know how you're doing when you can!_

**~~~**

_Hi Mumbo_   
_I like your shirt._   
_I don't know what it looks like but you look good in everything, so..._   
_Have a good day!_

**~~~**

_Jumbo Mumbo_   
_Classes start next week, so I guess I'll see you then!_   
_I miss you!_   
_Sincerely,_   
_Not at all desperate._

Mumbo covered his face with his pillow and screamed.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter based off of the actual mail situation with Mumbo and Grian right now lol. If you did enjoy it, please consider leaving a like and a comment to let me know what you think!**


	10. The Gift of Guilt

"Mumbo hurry up! I don't want to spend any longer here than I have to"

Mumbo ran to catch up with his mother, her heels clicking loudly as they made their way down the cobblestone path.

"W-what's wrong with Diagon Alley?" Mumbo asked, tugging at his blue tie self-consciously.

"Nothing wrong per say" she said, wincing as a group of second years ran by laughing uproariously. "I just don't want you getting used to this environment. Too dirty and loud for someone of our status"

 _Too fun, you mean_ Mumbo thought bitterly.

"If you want to wait in the limousine outside the Leaky Cauldron I can finish up myself" he suggested, trying not to sound too hopeful.

His mother glanced at her phone and huffed.

"Why doesn't this thing work here?!"

"The magic blocks muggle-"

"Mumbo you know I don't like that word!" she snapped, gazing down at him with a warning glare.

"Yes mum. I'm sorry"

She rolled her eyes.

"You know, every summer you come back from that school more disrespectful and disobedient than ever. And all those letters you kept getting! What type of insolent, unmannerly person continues to send letters when they get none in return? You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want to speak to them! I have half a mind to send a letter to your headmaster about the kind of respect he should be instilling in his students"

"No!" Mumbo cried, his stomach twisting at the thought. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll be better, I promise!"

His mother sighed and fixed his hair affectionately.

"That's a good boy. Now, I'm going to wait in the limousine. You have 15 minutes, capisce?"

"Yes mother"

Mumbo watched her walk away, allowing the tightness in his shoulders to relax with every step. As soon as she was out of sight, he rushed over to Quality Quidditch Supplies which was absolutely packed with witches and wizards of all ages.

Mumbo pushed through a crowd of rowdy boys to get to the front desk.

"Excuse me"

"How can I help you?" the clerk asked. He was a little taller than Mumbo, most likely a recent Hogwarts graduate judging by his age.

"I have a, um, friend who really likes Quidditch, and it was their birthday recently"

The man waved his hand, signaling for him to go on.

"The-the problem is I don't really know anything about Quidditch" Mumbo added hastily. "And I could use a bit of help picking something out. And-and price is no object, I want it to be nice"

"Ah" the clerk nodded understandingly. "Is your friend a good flyer?"

"The best!"

"Hm. Well I'm sure Glynnis Griffiths would disagree with that, but never mind" he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "What position do they play?"

"Seeker"

The clerk whistled.

"A seeker huh? Makes sense. My crush in school was also a seeker"

"What?! Gri-uh-he's not my... that!"

"Mm hmm, sure. You should tell that to your ears. They're kind of giving you away"

Mumbo bit his lip and covered his burning ears with his hands.

"C-can I just have some help please?"

The clerk laughed.

"Sure kid, come on"

He led Mumbo to a section at the back of the store that was far less crowded and the shelves were lined with strange looking cases.

"If your _friend_ is a seeker at hogwarts, then they most likely got to keep the first snitch they ever caught"

"Yes!" Mumbo exclaimed. "He plays with it all the time!"

The clerk waved a hand at the cases.

"These are specifically designed to protect, clean, and keep a snitch in perfect condition. Just pop it in the box, and it will be ready for use at anytime. No chance of decay or wear"

Mumbo ran his fingers along the shelf, admiring the wide variety of cases. Some were vintage, some modern, some extravagantly large.

_No, no... Grian wouldn't want something over the top. He would want something practical, yet beautiful. Compact, but also detailed._

A flash of silver at the end of the shelf caught his eye and he crouched down to get a better look. The case of interest was on the smaller side and shaped like an emerald. The latch and linings were made of silver that sparkled in a way that reminded Mumbo of Grian's eyes. The coating looked as though it was made of black dragon hide.

_Grian's wand core is dragon heartstring._

"I'll take this one" he said, holding it up.

The clerk chuckled as they made their way back to the counter.

"You have a good eye! That is a very special case"

"Why?"

"This one is color changing. The color of the dragon hide is correlated to the mood of the owner. So for example, when they're happy it will be their favorite color, when they're sad it will glow blue, when they're in love it will turn pink, you get the gist"

"Ohh" Mumbo nodded. "How will it know who it's owner is?"

"Just make sure this boy is the one to place the snitch into the case and it will attach to him, ok?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. That will be 20 galleons"

Mumbo payed quickly and left, happy to get away from the assault of noise on his eardrums from within the shop.

"What took you so long?" His mother asked, looking up from her phone as Mumbo slid into the seat beside her.

"S-Sorry. I'm done now though, we can go home"

He tapped the sliding barrier twice and the motor revved loudly.

His mother nodded in approval and looked back to her phone while Mumbo gazed out the window at the darkening sky.

_See you soon Grian_

**~~~**

"MUMBO!"

Mumbo grinned as he accepted Stress's hug.

"You guys have a compartment already?"

Stress nodded as she led him by the hand to the end of the train car.

"Hey Mumbo!" Iskall greeted, slapping him on the back.

"Aw Mumbo I missed you!" Scar said with a wide grin. "Did you have a good summer?"

"Uh, yeah could have been worse" he responded, scratching the back of his neck and looking around. "W-Where's Grian?"

Stress and Scar exchanged knowing looks while Iskall shook his head.

"He usually travels with his siblings"

"Oh, right. Well, uh, I'm gonna go change then" Mumbo sighed, grabbing his bag.

"That horrible blue suit again" Stress giggled.

Mumbo made his way through the train until he reached the private compartments where students could change. He wrapped his knuckles on the door.

"Occupied!"

Mumbo's eyes widened as he stumbled back.

_Grian's voice. That's... ohmygodohmygodohmygod_

The lock clicked and the silver eyed boy emerged, his gaze downcast as he fixed his tie.

"All yours"

He brushed past without looking up and Mumbo felt his chest constrict as his desire to talk to Grian and his nerves fought a battle within his head.

"GrianIhavesomethingforyou!"

Grian's head shot up and he turned, a wide grin stretching across his face.

"Mumbo!" His smile dimmed. "Did you... get my letters?"

"I... uh, n-no did you send me letters?"

He instantly felt guilt stab his guts as Grian's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah I did... I guess my owl must have messed up, he is pretty old. I'm so sorry, you must've thought I forgot about you, I promise I didn't!"

It felt like Grian's words were stabbing him.

"D-don't worry it's fine... I, uh, have something for you... your birthday"

Grian's hand flew to his mouth.

"You remembered?!"

Mumbo gritted his teeth and swallowed his guilt as he pulled the carefully wrapped box from within his bag.

"Here"

He watched in anticipation as Grian tore the paper off and gazed at the gleaming black and silver box.

"Oh Mumbo it's beautiful! What is it?"

Mumbo let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding.

"It's a case for your snitch. It, uh, keeps it clean and repairs any damage it receives"

"Oh!"

Grian reached into his robes and pulled out the golden snitch, placing it carefully in the box. Instantly the dragon hide changed from black to a dark vermilion and Grian gasped.

"It... that's my favorite color!"

"Yeah! It's color changing based on your mood, so... you're happy then?"

"Yes!"

Grian threw his arms around Mumbo's neck and Mumbo felt his heart skip a beat. Before he could respond, Grian pulled away and took a couple steps back, giggling slightly.

"Sorry, sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Don't worry, it won't happen again"

"It-it's fine!" Mumbo stuttered. "I really don't mind"

"Oh... ok then"

A compartment a couple doors down opened suddenly and a tall girl with bright blonde hair poked her head out.

"Grian what's taking so long? It's your turn!"

"Sorry False!" Grian chirped shooting Mumbo an apologetic smile. "Gotta go Mumbo Jumbo! See you later, thanks for the gift!"

Mumbo waved loftily as he watched the little rabbit scurry into the compartment and shut the door, leaving him alone in the hallway with the tall girl.

"S-Sorry to keep him, I didn't mean-"

"Mumbo? Your name is Mumbo?"

"Uh... yes?"

The girl took a step forward and glared at him.

"So you were the one ignoring my little brother all summer?"

Mumbo's jaw dropped and he sputtered as he tried to find his words.

"N-no! You d-don't understand! I-I never got the letters, so I didn't know-"

"That's crap Hufflepuff! That isn't how owl's work!" She took another step forward and crossed her arms. "I know you're a muggle born so I'll let you in on a little secret. Owl's from the wizarding world always find their targets, and if they don't, then they're dead"

Mumbo gulped.

"Are... are you going to tell him?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. Unlike you, I care about his feelings and I don't want to mess up his optimistic perception of the world. It's hard for Slytherins to make friends outside of their house and he's been trying since he started school, so no. I'm not going to tell him, but know this" she pressed a finger into his chest. "I am an undefeated dueler, and if you hurt the baby of our family or I ever see him crying because of you again, I will hurt you, so don't try anything. Got it?"

Mumbo nodded vigorously, his heart thumping so loudly he worried she may hear it.

"Good"

With one last glare, she opened the door to the compartment and slammed it shut leaving Mumbo alone, a confusing mix of fear and guilt twisting in his stomach.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please consider leaving a like and a comment to let me know what you think!**


	11. Tea Leaves

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a bit. I have a serious case of writers block and I'm doing my best to work around it but I also don't want to just spew out trash content. That being said, I don't like this chapter very much so I guess I'm doing that anyways. I promise I will upload a long, good chapter soon.**

"Why did you switch to Divination this year?" Stress asked, looking across the table to see Mumbo's schedule.

"Arithmancy was really hard" he explained handing his schedule to Scar who was making grabby hands at him. "Too much maths. I mean, it was somewhat interesting, but not worth the work"

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that Grian takes Divination?"

Mumbo choked on his eggs and coughed violently as Scar thumped him on the back and Stress giggled.

"It's not about that! Scar-Scar is also in Divination" he sputtered.

"Yeah, so I'll make sure to tell you all the juicy details" Scar said ginning in Stress's direction while Mumbo groaned.

"Hey guys!" Iskall called, jogging over from the Gryffindor table and sliding into the seat next to Stress to compare schedules. "Oh! We have Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts together this week!"

Mumbo lifted his head a bit to look over at the Slytherin table just in time to see Grian jumping up and following Iskall's lead.

"Scoot over" he whispered at Scar.

"What?"

"I can't move over, make space in between-"

Too late. Grian sat down next to Scar and smiled at everyone in turn.

"Hello Hufflepuffs! And Iskall"

Iskall kicked him under the table and laughed as he handed Grian his schedule.

"Ooh potions with the Gryffindors... Scar lets see yours... Transfiguration aaaaaaaaaaaaaand Herbology. Not bad!" He slung an arm around Scar and Mumbo clenched his jaw. "Plus Divination for us"

"And Mumbo" Stress chimed in.

"What?" Grian leaned over to look at the tall Hufflepuff boy. "Why would you want to take Divination? It's a complete joke"

"Oh, uh... no real reason" Mumbo refused to look at Stress who was still giggling into her pumpkin juice. "Just looking for something new"

"We'll get ready, cause Trelawney is an absolute nutter"

Scar laughed and nodded in agreement as Mumbo furrowed his brow skeptically.

"How bad can she be?"

**~~~**

Mumbo stared slack jawed at the woman in front of him. Her dark blond hair frizzed out in a every direction, and her large circular glasses magnified her eyes so she resembled an owl.

"Good afternoon class" the owl drawled in a low hazy voice. "My name is Professor Sybill Trelawney. You have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you however at the outset that if you do not possess the gift of Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field, and only those with the natural ability to reach into the unknown will have a possibility of achieving mastery."

She flipped her silky scarf over her shoulder, the many thin gold bangles on her wrists clinking merrily.

As Trelawney began to move about the room explaining the task for the day, Grian elbowed Mumbo and arched his eyebrows.

 _I told you_ was written all over his face, and Mumbo shook his head.

He opened his copy of _Unfogging the Future_ , and began reading the instructions for basic tea leaf reading, but found it quite difficult to concentrate. The tower classroom was incredibly warm and Trelawney had so many incense sticks lit, Mumbo was sure he was breathing in more essence of patchouli than actual oxygen. The heavily perfumed air mixed with the heat made him feel dizzy and he quickly found his focus wavering.

Not that Scar and Grian were any help.

Scar kept downing the tea too quickly and swallowing the leaves, making him choke on the bitter taste while Grian laughed and thumped him on the back.

Mumbo felt his heartbeat leap into his throat as the Slytherin bunny began poking him in the ribs as he drank his tea, trying to make him laugh.

Mumbo slapped Grian's hand away and coughed, trying and failing to keep a smile from curving his lips.

"What do you see Mumbo?"

"I... um..." Mumbo looked down into his tea leaves. "See... a pile of wet leaves"

Scar and Grian's uproarious laughter attracted the attention of Trelawney, who swooped over like an overgrown bird. Her wide owl-like eyes drifted over the trio and she motioned for Scar to give her his cup.

"And what do you see, my dear?"

"Oh, ah..." Scar's cheeks tinted pink as he was put on the spot. "Well... that looks kind of like an animal... maybe like a sheep? Which means-" he scanned the book quickly "-prosperity and success is near?"

Trewlaney tsked and set his cup back down.

"I'm afraid my dear you have mistaken a sheep for a goat, meaning enemies are afoot"

Scar stared into his cup with a very confused expression on his face and Mumbo fought hard not to laugh.

Trewlaney moved onto Grian who handed her his cup and gave a suddenly very sad smile.

"Based on the shape of the hourglass near the rim of the cup I believe I am in imminent danger of some kind"

Trelawney looked thrilled, and placed a hand on Grian's shoulder.

"So sad to see from such a gifted seer. You brave boy, accepting your impending doom"

Grian nodded and sniffed as though he was about to cry although Mumbo could clearly see no tears brimming his eyes.

_He's making this all up_

He was so distracted by the performance Grian was putting on, he didn't notice Trewlaney holding out her hand to him until she cleared her throat loudly in annoyance.

"Your cup please"

"R-right sorry. Um, I-I'm not really sure but may-maybe it's a... uh...

"Oh my dear" Trelawney cooed, not listening at all. "You have been gifted a dove, the symbol of romance"

Mumbo's face colored.

"But as you can see, it is upside down. I'm afraid your love is unrequited"

**Sorry this one is so short guys. As I said, I'm struggling with some writers block right now so I'm sorry for the poor lack of content. I promise I'll have better stuff up soon.**


	12. Puppy Dog Eyes and Warning Glares

"Mumbo!"

Mumbo winced as the silence of the library was shattered by Stress's high pitched voice.

He raised his eyes from his book, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ , and was met with Stress and Iskall's wide smiling faces as they leaned over the table at him.

"Mumbo guess what!" Iskall yipped, excitement clinging to every word.

"Shh" Mumbo hushed, glancing over at Madam Pince who's hawk eyes were peering in their direction.

"Sorry" Iskall whispered, sitting down. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"We're in forth year now"

"..."

Mumbo waited but Iskall just smiled at him while Stress giggled behind her hands. He rolled his eyes and put down his book.

"Yes, and...?"

" _And_ that means that we can finally join dueling club!" Iskall whisper yelled, seemingly unable to keep his voice at a reasonable level.

Mumbo nodded in understanding. It was well known that Iskall was fascinated with dueling and was one of the best student's in defense against the dark arts in their year. He had been devastated when he found out you had to be 14 to join the club, and the joy of finally reaching the forth year was written all over his face.

"That's great Iskall!" Mumbo said encouragingly. "When do you start?"

"You mean when to _we_ start" he corrected, flashing a mischievous smile.

Mumbo's eyes widened and he shook his head swiftly from side to side.

"No no no no no, Iskall that is a bad idea, a really _really_ bad idea!"

"Come on" Stress rallied, reaching across the table to pat his hand. "It'll be fun! We can all join together"

"I'm not a dueler!" Mumbo protested, becoming more nauseous by the second. "It's really not my thing, I'm way to anxious for that"

Iskall's face softened and he smiled encouragingly.

"Please Mumbo? It'll be so much more fun if you're there with us. You don't have to actually duel or anything, you can just watch and learn second hand"

"I don't know..."

"Ooh! I have an idea" Stress said suddenly, perking up and looking around the library until she spotted Scar and Grian pushing each other and darting quietly in between the bookshelves.

She waved to get their attention and beckoned them over.

"Stress!" Mumbo hissed. She gave him an innocent smile and shrugged

Mumbo snatched up a book and held it over his nose, trying to cover the blush that was somehow already creeping up his neck. He heard a familiar giggle and peeked over the book to see Grian settling into the seat next to him, a wide grin on his face as he met Mumbo's eyes.

"Scar, Grian, would you like to join us in dueling club tomorrow?" Stress asked, her eyes flickering over to Mumbo who glared at her.

Grian nodded while Scar grimaced.

"I'm really not much of a dueler" Scar admitted. "Would I actually have to fight anyone, or can I just watch?"

"You can just watch" Iskall said encouragingly, sparing a meaningful glance at Mumbo who rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well, ok then" Scar mumbled, a timid smile stretching across his face. "I'll give it a try"

"That's the spirit" Grian said, thumping him on the back. "I'll definitely go! I mean, I'm no dueling _master_ -" he twirled his wand between his fingers in a show-off-y manner "-but I'm not the worst"

"Well great!" Stress chirped happily. Suddenly her face fell and she looked forlornly over at the tall Hufflepuff who was still attempting to hide his face. "One problem though. Mumbo says he won't come"

"What??" Grian lamented, turning his full attention to the boy next to him. "Why not?"

Mumbo felt his heart pound under Grian's unwavering attention, and he took a breath before speaking.

"I-I just, uh, it-it's not really my thing, uh, so... it's probably good, um, n-not to?"

Grian shook his head and grabbed the book from Mumbo's hands, pulling away his cover and exposing his pink face, only proceeding to make the Hufflepuff boy blush darker.

"Come on Mumbo it won't be any fun without you" he stuck out his lower lip in a pout and gripped Mumbo's arm with both hands. "Pleeeeeaaaaase?"

As if Mumbo could resist Grian anything, especially with that puppy-dog pout directed at him and the touch that was making electricity jolt up his arm.

He gulped, and nodded.

"Yes?" Grian asked, his grip tightening as a smile broke out across his face.

"Yuh" was all Mumbo could manage, his voice cracking sharply.

"Yay!"

Grian hugged him sideways, pressing his cheek into Mumbo's shoulder. Mumbo thought he might melt into a puddle from the heat overtaking his body if it were not for the smug look on Stress's face that made him grit his teeth and scowl.

Stress laughed and fist bumped Iskall under the table.

"Got em" he whispered, and Stress laughed. Dueling club was certainly going to be interesting. 

**~~~**

"Iskall, I feel sick"

"Relax Mumbo, you're going to be fine"

"I feel sick"

"I told you, you don't have to actually duel"

"You-you know that's not what I'm..."

He trailed off as they entered the dungeon classroom and locked eyes on Grian's small figure, who was bouncing around a couple of older students, most notably his brother and sister, Doc and False. The other students talking to him seemed familiar with the little bunny to the point where Mumbo wondered just how many siblings at Hogwarts Grian really had.

"What is he doing?!" Iskall asked, staring at Grian as well, although with very different intent on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Does he know who he's talking to?"

Mumbo fixed him with a confused expression, making Iskall roll his eyes and point at False.

"That's False Symmetry! She's a legend in Gryffindor! The best dueler in our house! And he's just... talking to her??"

Iskall blanched as False ruffled Grian's hair affectionately.

"What the hell?!"

Mumbo grinned and patted his friend on the back.

"False is Grian's sister. Now stop fan-girling before they notice"

Iskall's face flushed and he dropped his arm just in time for Grian to look over to them and wave. Iskall waved back as he leaned towards Mumbo.

"Brother and sister... but they have different last names"

Mumbo frowned. He hadn't realized it, but Iskall was right. Strange.

He opened his mouth to reply but as he did, False glanced over at them and caught Mumbo's eye. The Gryffindor fifth year fixed him with a sharp gaze and narrowed her eyes, the message reading loud and clear.

_Don't forget what I said._

Mumbo nodded shakily and placed a hand on his stomach.

"Iskall, I feel sick"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please consider leaving a like and a comment to let me know what you think!**


	13. The Forgotten Children

"I still don't get it" Grian muttered, snaking an olive from Mumbo's plate. "You didn't even duel anyone. How did you get hurt?"

Mumbo glanced at his bandaged arm and gave a strained smile.

"Someone's spell ricocheted off the wall and hit me" he explained. "And stop stealing my food!"

Mumbo slapped his hand away and Grian giggled.

"If you don't want me to tease you, then don't be so reactive"

"Impossible" Iskall chided with a smirk, making Grian grin and Mumbo scowl. "Oh Grian I wanted to ask, False is your sister, right?"

"Yeah" Grian replied, hooking his arm around Mumbo's neck and sneaking another olive off his plate.

Iskall laughed as Mumbo's face turned scarlet before glancing back at Grian, who popped the olive in his mouth with a triumphant smile.

"Right, so why do you guys have different last names?"

Grian's mischievous smile faltered and he coughed violently into his elbow.

"Oh... I, uh-"

"Grian"

Doc appeared behind the small Slytherin and flicked the back of his head.

"Quidditch practice, come on"

A look of relief washed over Grian's features and he jumped up at a lightning speed.

"Sorry gotta go! See you guys later!" He called, grabbing Doc's wrist and pulling his brother behind him.

"That was weird" Stress remarked.

"Did I say something wrong?" Iskall asked, his eyebrows furrowed on concern as he watched the Slytherins leave.

Scar shrugged.

"I don't know. Mumbo, do you know anything?"

Mumbo shook his head. To be honest, his face was still hot from the residual sense of Grian's touch, and his brain was a bit fuzzy trying to memorize and bank the sensation.

He heard a scoff to his left and turned to look over at a Ravenclaw boy who was staring at the small group from the corner of his eye.

"What?" Iskall asked, his raised eyebrow daring the boy to misstep.

"Nothing. You guys just really don't know your friend that well is all"

"And you do?" Stress replied, the bite in her tone undermining the sweet smile that still graced her features.

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Not personally, no. It's just that my dad is in charge of that screwed up family at the ministry, if that's even a word to describe that mess"

"Excuse me, but what hell are you talking about?" Mumbo questioned, his fists gripping his utensils tightly.

The boy sighed.

"Your weird little friend is a foster child in the Quod House"

When none of them reacted the boy chuckled icily and grinned.

"The Quod House? Otherwise known as the house of forgotten children? Otherwise known as the foster home they put the children of evil wizards who are locked up in Azkaban"

Stress gasped and Mumbo felt his jaw drop.

Scar however looked confused.

"What's Azkaban?"

"Oh God" the boy groaned, sliding out from his seat and standing up. "I can't handle this level of ignorance"

Scar, like Mumbo, was muggle born. If Mumbo didn't have such an interest in books on magical law he wouldn't know what Azkaban was either, and he glared at the boy's retreating back.

_Asshole._

"Azkaban is the wizard prison" Iskall explained, and Scar nodded as understanding dawned on him.

"Wait, so Grian's parents are in prison? But... that doesn't mean there's anything wrong with him"

"That's true" Stress said. "But people in the wizarding world are superstitious, and it certainly doesn't help that he's a Slytherin. Doc too"

"No wonder he doesn't like to talk about his family" Mumbo mumbled, pushing his plate away. He was no longer hungry.

**~~~**

"E-excuse me"

Madam Pince glanced over her impossibly tiny spectacles at the tall Hufflepuff and nodded.

"Yes?"

"I was, uh, wondering if you had any books on the, uh, Quod House?" Mumbo asked quietly, tugging at his tie.

The librarian raised an eyebrow at him and narrowed her gaze.

"And why do you want a book on that? Can't your little blond friend answer your questions?"

Mumbo's cheeks reddened and he shook his head.

_Does everyone know about this besides us?_

"No ma'am. I'm just curious. May I please have the book?"

Madam Pince sighed and shook her head.

"I don't understand why you'd want to read about such a place, but nevertheless..."

She trailed off as she moved out from behind her counter and walked between the rows of books, beckoning for Mumbo to follow.

After walking for several minutes, they arrived at the back of the enormous library in a section so far removed from the study tables, the books were all covered in a light layer of dust.

Madam Pince hummed along one of the upper shelves and pulled out a barely touched book with black leather bindings and blocky silver letters.

"Here" she handed the book over and gave him one last withering glance before shuffling away and leaving Mumbo to wipe dust from the cover.

"The History of The Quod House and its Impact on the Wizarding World _"_ he read aloud, lowering himself to sit on the ground and relaxing against the old wooden shelves.

As he opened the book it became abundantly clear that it had barely been read. The pages stood stiffly without a single smudge or crinkle, and the log at the inner front cover showed no one had checked it out in over thirty years.

_The Quod House, more commonly known as the house of the forgotten children, is an orphanage that houses the offspring of the wizarding world's most violent and dangerous criminals. Founded in 1807, this foster home was originally an institution used to confine the forgotten children and keep them isolated from the rest of the world. At the time, it was believed that true malevolence was passed from parent to child, and thus the forgotten children were incarcerated to a prison of their own in which they would live out their (usually) short lives. Their magical abilities were regulated and mitigated to help keep staff safe._

_However, in the early 20th century a researcher from the ministry was sent to the Quod House to inspect and was "disgusted at the putrid stench and decayed living conditions the innocent children were suffering through" (Ministry Report #62916, 1911)._ _Control of the Quod House was passed to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the treatment of the forgotten children was deemed unethical._ _Under new administration, the Quod House was given new caretakers and the children were tested and placed in Hogwarts. Rumors quickly spread throughout the United Kingdom of the lineage of the forgotten children and a protest to kick them out began. When the ministry refused, a staggering 600 students were pulled from Hogwarts by concerned parents and the forgotten children quickly became associated with " parasites, poisoning and destroying everything in their path" (The Daily Prophet, 1956)._

_Although the stigmas surrounding the Quod House lessened overtime, their are still many Witches and Wizards who believe that the forgotten children should be cut off from the population and segregated. In this book, I will discuss the genetics of dark wizards and their heritability, the lasting effects of isolation on a child's psyche, and what we can expect from the future of the Quod House._

Mumbo slammed the cover of the book shut, his blood running cold.

"No wonder..." he mumbled to himself. "Grian..."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please consider leaving a like and a comment to let me know what you think!**


	14. Smoothing out the Wrinkles

"Mumbo?"

Mumbo felt his stomach twist as Grian's voice floated out from between the bookshelves, coming closer by the second. He snapped _The History of The Quod House and its Impact on the Wizarding World_ closed, stuffed it between the wall and the bookcase, and pulled a random book from the shelf above him.

"Yeah?"

Grian rounded one of the bookcases and smiled as he caught sight of the Hufflepuff sitting on the ground against the stacks.

"Hi!" Grian chirped, squatting down next to him. "What are you doing all the way back here? I didn't even know the library was this big"

"Oh just reading-" Mumbo closed the book and read the title "-Magical Remedies for the Problems of the Adolescent Boy??"

He felt his cheeks burn and threw the book to the side as Grian muffled his laughter behind his hand.

"Wow Mumbo what _problems_ are you having?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I-I'm not! I j-just-"

"Mumbo, Mumbo it's fine! I saw you pull out a random book, I just couldn't waste the opportunity"

He continued to giggle while Mumbo hid his face in his hands.

"Is it possible for me to talk to you without embarrassing myself?" He muttered into his palms.

"What?"

"N-nothing"

"Oh... ok"

Grian bit his lip and tugged at the hem of his robes as silence fell between them.

"Uh, look Mumbo... I need to ask you something"

Mumbo glanced up and was surprised to see just how anxious the little bunny was.

"What's wrong?"

"I... well I just..." he sighed. "Are you guys mad at me?"

Mumbo blinked.

"Huh? We? W-what are you talking about?"

"It's just for the last couple weeks you, Scar, Stress, and Iskall have been acting... weird when I'm around. You guys stop talking whenever I come over, and have been, like, overly polite... and you've been running off to the library every time I ask if you want to hang out... I just... did I do something?"

The look on his face was that of a kicked puppy, and Mumbo felt his chest constrict painfully.

He sighed and pulled _The History of The Quod House and its Impact on the Wizarding World_ out from behind the bookcase, placing it face up on Grian's lap.

"Oh..." Grian gripped the book gently and lowered his eyes. "I understand. I'll... just go then"

He began to stand up.

"No!"

Before Grian could fully make it to his feet, Mumbo grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the ground.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Mumbo cried. "But please don't go!"

Grian crinkled his eyebrows in confusion and gently pulled his hand away from Mumbo's grasp.

"I don't understand. I thought because of... the house, you didn't want to... associate with me anymore" he looked at the book. "You guys wouldn't be the first"

"No, no, Grian, that's not it, really! We..." Mumbo bit his lip. "I guess we didn't know how to bring it up, or-or if we even _should_ bring it up! We just didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Really though, it-it doesn't matter"

Grian studied Mumbo's face as though he were searching for any trace of insincerity, his silver doe eyes making the tall Hufflepuff fidget under the sustained scrutiny.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise"

"You swear?"

"I swear"

"You-"

"I pledge, I vow, I assure, I guarantee, I give you my word, I... I... I'm out of synonyms"

Grian's hesitant expression broke as he burst into laughter, flopping sideways against Mumbo's arm.

"Haha thank God you still want to be my friend Mumbo. I'd really miss you"

**~~~**

Was jealous the right word? No not jealous. Covetous? Envious?

_SNAP_

Mumbo blinked as the quill in his hand splintered and broke in his tight grasp.

"Dammit" he muttered.

This had been happening a lot lately.

"Mumbo you all good?" Grian giggled. "That's been happening a lot lately"

Mumbo gave him a strained smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just, uh, concentrating too hard"

That wasn't completely false. He _had_ been concentrating... just not on the assignment sprawled out on the table in front of him.

Mumbo's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as Grian went back to braiding Stress's hair.

The blond boy combed his fingers through the long brown curls, humming a soft song to himself as if the activity were second nature - which Mumbo supposed it was.

"Done!"

Stress squealed excitedly and pulled a small hand mirror from within her robes.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Stress chirped, running her hand over her carefully intertwined locks. "I can't believe you know how to do that!"

She jumped up and squeezed Grian in a tight embrace.

The small Slytherin chuckled and accepted the hug.

"What can I say? I grew up with a lot of sisters"

"Maybe we should all get back to work" Mumbo said a bit forcefully as his second quill threatened to snap.

Stress gave him a pointed look, but took her seat across from him and opened her book without argument.

Grian did not give in so easily. Always one to put off school work, he simply side stepped and leaned down next to Iskall, pressing his chin into the Gryffindor's shoulder.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Beat it gremlin, this paper is due tomorrow"

Grian laughed and swatted the back of his head.

"Boring" he turned to the boy at the end of the table. "Scaaaaaar"

Scar glanced up fearfully.

"Grian, I really have a lot to do"

"Yeah? What are you working on right now?"

"Potions"

"Ooh!"

Grian plopped into the seat next to Scar and looked over his paper.

"This should be 11 grams, not 9. Also you misspelled _asphodel_. Yeah, ph, not f"

Scar groaned and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm never going to get this!"

"You will! You're doing better than you think. Just keep going, and we can all lend a hand if you need it"

Mumbo smiled to himself. As pesky and tiresome Grian could be, he was always there to help any of his friends. Not only that, but as far as he went sometimes to satirize and poke fun at them, he never made fun of their insecurities. He teased Scar everyday for his dramatics about school work, but never about his trouble with reading and spelling. He poked Mumbo's arm until his face burned scarlet, but never mocked his stuttering.

He was just so...

"Mumboooo" Grian trilled, sliding into the seat next to the tall Hufflepuff. "What are you doing?"

"Uh..." Mumbo glanced down. "Divination homework"

Grian gagged.

"What a waste of time. Let's see what you've got"

"I- hey!"

Mumbo reached out as Grian pulled the paper towards him, but the Slytherin boy just slapped his hand away and giggled.

"No, no, no, look here: _on Wednesday the 17th, I will be likely to receive good news_. You can't put that down"

"Why?" Mumbo asked, pulling _Unfogging the Future_ towards him and scanning the pages. "This says that in November, Neptune will be-"

Grian put up a hand and shook his head, silencing him mid-sentence.

"You're thinking like a scholar. In case you haven't noticed, Trelawney is a fraud, and she doesn't like when your predictions are happy. Here, look at my predictions for next month"

He pulled his bag onto his lap and dug through it until he found what he was looking for.

"Here"

Grian thrust a slightly crumpled paper into Mumbo's hands.

" _On the 3rd, I will come down with the flu. On the 10th, I am likely to get into a fight. On the 20th, I should stay away from water as I have a higher chance of drowning_... Grian this is nonsense"

"I know"

"And... this is what she wants?"

"Yeah she's a nutter" Grian sighed, stuffing the paper back in his bag. "Back me up Scar"

Scar glanced up and nodded in agreement.

"Just say bad things will happen and she'll agree" he said, making Grian grin and arch his eyebrows at Mumbo in an _I_ _told you_ sort of way.

Mumbo bit his lip and looked over his predictions, a thought chewing at the back of his mind.

"So... you're saying I shouldn't take what she says seriously?"

"Definitely not"

"Even..." Mumbo hesitated. "When she reads things in the crystal ball or... in our tea leaves?"

Grian shook his head vehemently.

"That's good to know!" Mumbo said, his heart leaping in happiness. "That's good..."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please consider leaving a like and a comment to let me know what you think!**


	15. A Wink and a Smile

Mumbo strolled along quietly in the back of the group. Grian and Iskall walked in front, shoving each other and laughing uproariously, Stress and Scar a couple feet behind, giggling softly at the pair, and then Mumbo, his hands in his pockets as his eyes followed the blond bunny back and forth across the path.

With Christmas holiday right around the corner, he had to drink up any and all opportunities to watch Grian before he went home for two weeks. And now, staring as Iskall threw a snowball that coated Grian's curls in white powder, smiling brightly with his cheeks and nose rosy from the cold, he looked just like a doll.

_Do you hear how creepy you are?_

Mumbo shook his head, having effectively made himself blush by his own chastising, and caught up with Stress and Scar, who were deep in conversation about their Christmas holidays.

"South America, huh?"

"Yeah!" Stress exclaimed. "It'll be summer there as well, which will be nice"

"You always go on such extravagant vacations" Scar said, shaking his head enviously.

Stress shrugged.

"Well my parents are journalists for the daily prophet, so that allows them to travel a lot"

Mumbo opened his mouth to reply, but yelped instead as a snowball struck his neck, the cold ice melting down the front of his chest in a very uncomfortable way.

He heard Stress, Scar, and Iskall's loud riotous laughter, and looked up in shock to see Grian giggling into his hand, leaning on Iskall for support as his legs began to give out under him.

"You... you should have... seen your face" he choked out between bouts of laughter. "So... so cute!"

Color flooded Mumbo's face as his friends began to roar even louder at Grian's words.

"Y-you guys are th-the worst!" He stuttered, covering his burning ears with his mittens.

"Aww" Grian cooed, smiling brightly as he stepped away from Iskall and threw his arms around Mumbo's middle, hugging him tightly. "I'm sooooorry. Do you forgive me, Mumby?"

"I... I-I..."

Despite the cold, Mumbo felt like his body was on fire. Grian pressed his chin into Mumbo's chest, staring up into his face with an importuning grin.

"Is that a yes?"

Mumbo clamped his hands behind his back and nodded wordlessly. As badly as he wanted to wrap his arms around the bunny, trying to control himself with this level of contact was already making him dizzy.

Grian giggled at his impossibly red face, and squeezed him once more before letting go and running ahead.

"Come on!" He yelled. "Last one to Hogsmeade is a blast ended skrewt!"

Stress giggled as Iskall and Scar ran after Grian, turning to Mumbo with a sly smile.

"So... when's the wedding?"

Mumbo's cheeks flushed darker and he sputtered as he tried to form a sentence.

"Y-you... I don't... sh-shut up!"

Stress laughed and nudged his shoulder gently.

"You know I'm only kidding Mumbo"

"Yeah, thanks" he grumbled, beginning to walk again. "Cause I don't embarrass myself in front of him enough as is"

"Aw come on" Stress said, catching up to him quickly. "It's not as bad as you think. Besides, Grian likes to tease you. I think he might like you too"

Mumbo tripped over his own feet at her words, and Stress brought a hand up to hide her smile.

"He... he doesn't... n-no, no Stress, he-he can't"

"And why not?"

"Because what in the bloody hell am I supposed to do then?!"

Stress shrugged.

"Hm, I don't know, maybe tell him that you like him??"

"Nope. Can't do that?"

"Why?"

"If he rejects me..." Mumbo hesitated. "I might die"

"And... if he doesn't?" Stress prodded.

"Then I'll definitely die"

Stress laughed, and Mumbo smiled softly. It was hard not to with such sweet laughter filling his ears.

After a few minutes of silence he sighed.

"You really... you really think he might like me? In... _t_ _hat_ way, I mean?"

Stress nodded, giving Mumbo her best and most sincere smile.

"I do"

The grin that stretched across Mumbo's face remained there for the rest of the trip.

**~~~**

"Mumbo look at this!"

Grian grabbed Mumbo's hand, pulling him over to look in the window of Zonko's Joke Shop.

"They have nose biting teacups!"

Mumbo chuckled at his unabashed enthusiasm and blushed as his hand was squeezed even tighter.

"Sounds... painful?"

Grian giggled and let go of his hand (much to Mumbo's displeasure) to step closer to the window.

"Yeah but you know how we've been transforming teacups in transfiguration, and tea leaf reading in divination? What if I replaced one of those cups with one of these?"

Mumbo's jaw dropped.

"You... you wouldn't"

"Wouldn't I?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe it'll be _your_ cup"

Mumbo gulped, making a mental note to keep an eye out for biting teacups in his classes.

Grian removed his hands from the glass and sighed wistfully.

"Oh well. Where do you want to go next?"

"Wait" Mumbo looked back at the shop. "Aren't you going to buy them?"

"Uh... no. I don't think I can spare the money with the holidays coming up. Christmas presents, you know?"

"Oh r-right"

_So stupid! He doesn't have... his parents can't..._

"Um, c-come on. It's pretty cold out. You want to get a butterbeer?"

Grian bit his lip and checked his pockets, pulling out a couple of coins.

"I think I have-"

"My treat" Mumbo cut in, placing his hand over Grian's to cover the money.

"Oh... are you sure?"

Mumbo nodded, and the bunny grinned brightly.

"How could I possibly refuse?" He chirped, winking up at the taller boy.

"Y- uh... y-yeah..." Mumbo stuttered, his eyes glazing over as blood rushed to his face.

Grian giggled and linked their arms together.

"Come on"

"Yeah..." he murmured dazedly, allowing the small Slytherin to drag him along through the snow.

**~~~**

"So... what do you and your siblings do over Christmas holiday?" Mumbo asked, wiping butterbeer from his upper lip. The noisy crowded inn, and warm sweet drink had knocked him from his stupor, although Grian's sated smile and flushed cheeks from the heat were beginning to become distracting.

"Well, most of us prefer to stay at Hogwarts for holiday" Grian explained, tapping his fingertips on the table.

Mumbo choked on his drink.

"You can stay at Hogwarts?!" He exclaimed after his coughing fit.

Grian chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun cause there aren't many people here. Why? What do you usually do during the holidays?"

"I study" Mumbo muttered dully.

Grian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"My parents" he mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"Oh, I see" Grian said, nodding sympathetically. "Well... why don't you just stay here over Christmas?"

"Huh?" Mumbo's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"Stay at Hogwarts with me! We can hang out, and play pranks on my siblings together!"

"But my parents-"

"Just tell them you're staying... so you have access to the library!" Grian suggested with a shrug.

"That's..." Mumbo felt a wide smile stretch across his face. "A really good idea"

The Slytherin boy hummed in approval, going back to his drink as Mumbo leaned his hand on his cheek.

_Christmas holiday at Hogwarts. Two weeks alone with Grian..._

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please consider leaving a like and a comment to let me know what you think!**


	16. Sorting Through the Mess

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry it's been a week since I last updated. I had a bunch of exams and I was struggling through some writers block, but I have a better idea of where I want the story to go now and I will (hopefully) be more consistent with my updates in the future.**   
**Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!**

Mumbo's eyes fluttered open and he lay still for a moment, wondering why the dormitory was so quiet. It took several minutes before the tingling excitement of realization overtook his body.

Christmas holiday had begun, and he was still at Hogwarts.

Mumbo took extra time combing his unruly raven hair and correctly looping the yellow and black striped tie around his neck before walking the short distance to the great hall.

Instead of the four long house tables, there was just one in the center of the gargantuan room with several teachers and about 30 students scattered around it. The ceiling resembled the light snow that blanketed the grounds outside, making the hall feel cozy despite its size.

Mumbo scanned the faces, looking for one Slytherin in particular.

"Mumbo!"

At the end of the table, in a group of about seven students which included Doc and False, Grian jumped up from his seat and ran over to the tall Hufflepuff, his smile so wide it seemed as though it could split his face in two.

Mumbo's breath hitched and he pressed his lips together to avoid any embarrassing sounds from escaping his mouth. Grian wasn't wearing his school robes as Mumbo was. He wore black sweatpants and an over sized green t-shirt so large the sleeves reached past his elbows. His dirty blond hair curled wildly around his face and instead of shoes, he wore black socks.

The sheer comfort and relaxed state of his attire was utterly adorable, and Mumbo felt his face warming the longer he stared.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Grian asked, tugging gently on his tie. "It's holiday! You don't have to wear your school robes"

"Oh, ah, well good to know" Mumbo muttered, smiling as Grian giggled at his embarrassment.

"Come on" Grian said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the breakfast feast. "I've been waiting for you to eat"

Mumbo happily allowed himself to be dragged along into a seat a couple yards away from the cluster at the end of the table.

"Don't you, um, want to sit with your siblings?" Mumbo asked, smiling shyly as the group regarded him with interest.

"Nah" Grian shrugged, grabbing a piece of toast and slathering it with marmalade. "I eat with them all the time. Besides, you get nervous in larger groups, and I want you to be comfortable"

Mumbo felt his heart swell at Grian's words, and he shoved down the urge to wrap the small Slytherin in his arms at the sight of False's disapproving scowl.

"Tha-thank you"

"Of course" Grian said with a smile before inhaling his toast like a starving man. "So what did your parents say when you told them you were staying here?"

"They said they were happy I was taking the initiative to study so intensely since they were getting annoyed with having to do it themselves"

"Oh... I see. Do you feel bad about lying about why you stayed?"

Mumbo furrowed his brow as he considered the question, skewering a sausage on his fork and taking a small bite.

"I don't think... no" he said, surprising even himself with the answer. "They never really listen when I say that I need a break and I don't really..." he hesitated "...respect them anymore. Sorry, sorry, that sounds really bad, forget what I said"

"No, no, I get it" Grian murmured. "It's hard to respect people who don't respect you"

"But they're my parents. I should-"

"Respect is earned" Grian interrupted, a serious expression flashing across his usually carefree face. "Even for your parents. It doesn't mean you love them any less, but it's not uncalled for to feel disdain for someone who doesn't consider your thoughts and feelings"

Mumbo's eyes widened in surprise and he nodded slowly, allowing Grian's words to sink in before he spoke.

"Yeah... you're right. I... thanks"

Grian smiled and shrugged as he reached for a potato on Mumbo's plate.

"No problem"

**~~~**

After breakfast, the two fourth years changed into thicker robes before going outside to enjoy the snow. The grounds looked like a wonderland, and Mumbo smiled as Grian's siblings pulled him into a snowball fight, preferring to stay dry himself.

He laughed as Doc dumped a handful of ice down the back of Grian's shirt making him shriek.

"What are you doing here Hufflepuff?"

Mumbo turned, his stomach dropping as False narrowed her gaze and crossed her arms.

"I, uh, G-Grian brought me-"

"Not why are you outside, why are you at Hogwarts during holiday? You've never stayed before"

"W-well I didn't, um, know that you could s-stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, and Grian suggested that I stay with, uh, him"

False rolled her eyes, moving to stand next to Mumbo as she turned her gaze onto the small Slytherin.

"I'm sure you remember what I said?"

"Um... about...?"

"If you hurt him, I will get you" she snarled, glaring down at the dark haired boy who gulped and nodded.

"I-I promise I would never-"

"What about the letters then, huh?"

"It's not like that! Really! I-I just..." Mumbo took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "He makes me... nervous"

"What?"

"I said he makes me nervous" he repeated slightly louder, looking around to make sure no one else could hear.

False smirked.

"No, I heard you, I just don't see how anyone could be intimidated by the tiniest, happiest little gremlin in the world"

Mumbo looked over to Grian, his face softening as the Slytherin's bell-like laughter echoed across the field.

"Oooh, I see" False said, following Mumbo's line of sight. "You have a crush on my brother"

Mumbo felt his cheeks burn and he shook his head vigorously.

"N-no I don't! We're j-just friends!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you like him" False shot back, grinning widely at Mumbo's red face. "So, you didn't write him back because you were chicken?"

"I-I..." Mumbo looked at the ground. "Yes" he whispered.

False laughed, surprising Mumbo so much he jumped.

"Well geez why didn't you tell me that before?" She giggled, her shaking shoulders reminding him of Grian when he couldn't stop laughing. "I thought you were just an asshole! I can understand a crush"

"Do you have to be so loud?" Mumbo hissed, glancing around as color bloomed in his face once more.

"Look" False said, ignoring his embarrassment. "I get that you like him, but you can't do something like that again"

"The letters?"

"Obviously" she said with an eye roll. "Grian isn't the youngest in our messed up family, but he _is_ the baby. He has endless quantities of optimism and love to give, and I don't ever want that to be changed. You really hurt him when you ignored him, and I have never seen as many fake smiles from him as I did that summer. He acts confident, but he's really insecure. I'm sure you can understand that given our... background, so I don't care how nervous you are or how anxious he makes you. The happiness of my siblings comes first, and anyone that gets in the way of that will be dealt with accordingly. Got it?"

Mumbo nodded wordlessly, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Good"

She flashed him a small smile before running off in the direction of the snowball fight which had become a full on war by that point.

Mumbo stood still, watching her receding back as he tried to digest her words.

His heart clenched tightly at the thought that he had made Grian so unhappy his family was able to notice a difference, and as embarrassing as it was to confess his true reasoning to False, at least now he didn't have to fear her. Well, not as much at least. Mumbo had no doubt that she would make good on her word if he stepped a toe out of line.

He glanced back at Grian whose hair was damp and sticking to his forehead, his cheeks and nose rosy pink, and his eyes tight with laughter.

Mumbo smiled.

_Don't worry False. I'll never hurt him again._

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please consider leaving a like and a comment to let me know what you think!**


	17. Poker

Mumbo stared at himself in the mirror, doing his best to present a confident smile.

"Hey Grian, do you want to go... no stupid stupid stupid...

"Yo Gr-! No. No."

"Hey 'sup Gri? Oh my god..."

"G!"

He groaned and shook his head violently.

"Grian... I-I have liked you for a long time, and I was wondering if you wanted to go get a butterbeer with me... for a date"

He sighed and rubbed his temples. It was going to be today. It had to be today. After today, everyone was coming back from holiday and there would be no chance of getting Grian alone.

**~~~**

"Mumbo!"

Mumbo jumped nearly a foot in the air as a pair of skinny arms were thrown around his waist from behind.

"G-Grian?"

"Who else?"

The bunny retracted his arms, stopping at Mumbo's sides and pinching his ribs, making the taller boy yelp and curl in on himself.

"Why?!"

Grian covered his mouth to stifle his giggles, failing miserably as the look of pure shock and complete betrayal on Mumbo's face made him break into a full belly laugh, his eyes squeezing shut as his smile stretched wide between his ears.

"I'm sorry Mumbo, you're just too easy! I couldn't help myself"

Mumbo's ears burned and he wrapped his arms around his abdomen in an attempt to brush away the lingering tingles that had dissipated across his body.

_Do it now. Do it now. Come on!_

"Grian-"

"Hey gremlin, are you guys gonna play or what?" False called from several tables over, flashing a deck of cards in their direction.

"Yes!" He turned to Mumbo. "As long as you want to?"

"W-what are you guys playing?"

"Poker" Grian said with a grin. "We play all the time at home"

"Poker? Like, the muggle game? I've, uh, never played"

"It's more fun than you think, I promise. We can share a hand and I'll teach you the rules"

Without waiting for him to respond, Grian simply grabbed Mumbo's hand and pulled him towards the table where the other forgotten children eyed them suspiciously.

"This is Mumbo!" Grian chimed, shaking Mumbo's arm a bit with excitement. "Mumbo, this is Impulse, Tango, Cleo, Bdubs, and you already know Doc and False"

Tango, Impulse, and Bdubs greeted him happily while Cleo False and Doc simply waved, False shooting Mumbo a knowing look that made his cheeks flush.

"Sit here" Grian said, gesturing to the last chair and the table.

"But where will you-"

Mumbo's words died in his throat as Grian sat down contentedly on his lap, not saying a word as he hooked one arm around Mumbo's neck and picked up the cards Doc had dealt for them.

"Oh, not the best" Grian whispered, pressing close to the taller boy's chest as he flashed him a 4 of spades and a 4 of clovers.

Mumbo didn't answer. He didn't think he could even if he wanted to. The way Grian's breath tickled his ear and brushed his fingers along Mumbo's shoulder was making him feel as though he were vibrating. His face and chest felt as though they were on fire and he was horribly aware of Grian's thighs as he shifted on his lap.

"Here's the flop" Doc muttered as he dealt three cards into the middle and turned them over.

A 5 of spades, 8 of diamonds, and a 7 of diamonds.

"Fold" Grian chorused along with False, Tango, and Bdubs.

"I'll raise you two chocolate frogs and a cauldron cake" Impulse said with a grin, pushing the treats into the center.

"Call" Cleo murmured, staring at her cards intently.

Occasional "mm hmm's" and nods of the head kept Mumbo from further embarrassment as Grian continued to explain the game to the Hufflepuff who's brain was moving so slowly he may as well have been asleep, especially as Grian began twirling Mumbo's raven hair between his fingers.

"Here's the turn"

Jack of hearts.

"All in" Impulse stated.

Cleo shook her head, folding her cards as Impulse smiled triumphantly, dragging the treats into his arms.

They played several more rounds before Grian stood to deal the cards leaving Mumbo to cross his legs and pull his shirt down slightly to cover his lap, his physical reactions a bit too obvious as False arched her eyebrows at him.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God_

His ears burned as he glanced down at his cards.

A 3 of clovers and a 5 of diamonds.

Nothing particularly special about them, but from the wink Grian sent his way as he placed down the flop, he whispered a soft "check".

"4 of clovers, 8 of hearts, and an ace of diamonds" the small Slytherin affirmed.

"Fold" Impulse said immediately, throwing down his cards and tearing open the packaging of a licorice wand.

He was echoed immediately by Tango and False while Doc and Bdubs threw a couple coins into the center.

"Here's the turn"

A 2 of spades.

Mumbo felt a jolt of excitement zing up his spine. This was good. It _was_ good, right?

He glanced at Grian, who nodded encouragingly.

"R-raise" he stuttered, tugging a couple loose galleons from his pocket and tossing them into the pile.

"Fold" Bdubs groaned with an annoyed sigh.

"Raise" Doc said, staring directly into Mumbo's face as he dumped a handful of knuts on the table.

"And here's the river"

Mumbo forced his mouth to lie flat as his bunny dropped a king of hearts below his eyes.

"Check" he said, confidently this time.

"Call"

"Alright, lets see your cards!" Grian chirped, a smile breaking out across his face as the two boys turned over their hands.

"Mumbo wins!" He yelled, clapping madly as Doc rolled his eyes.

Mumbo ducked his head, pink dusting his cheeks. 

He won four more rounds before the clock chimed 18:00.

"Dinner!" Bdubs shouted, jumping up from the table.

"That was fun" Grian hummed as he collected the cards in his hands.

"It was before _you_ started dealing" Doc growled.

Grian slapped a hand across his chest and flashed an overly dramatic expression of shock.

"Whatever are you implying Doc?" He gasped.

"You're an idiot" False cut in, grinning as Grian stuck out his tongue in Doc's direction.

"You little-!"

"Not worth it" Bdubs laughed, punching Doc in the arm. "Come on, I'm hungry"

Mumbo helped Grian clean up while his siblings left, shoving each other and laughing loudly.

"Did you have fun?" Grian asked, stuffing the cards back in the box.

"Y-yeah I did..." Mumbo hesitated. "But, um, is Doc right? Did you... help me win"

Grian pressed his lips together as a mischievous grin stretched across his face.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" he muttered.

"Grian!"

"Whaaaaaat" he whined, sticking out his lower lip in a pout. "Is it so bad for me to want you to win?"

"I... n-no"

The bunny smiled and stepped forward so he was several inches from Mumbo's face. He jerked his eyes up at the ceiling.

Mumbo glanced up to see a sprouting green plant curling from the ceiling and his stomach dropped.

Mistletoe.

Before he could even lower his gaze, he felt a pair of soft lips press against his cheek and he froze.

_He didn't... he wouldn't... did he...?_

Mumbo's brain short circuited and fireworks exploded in his ears as his fingers brushed the damp patch on his jawline.

_He did_

"Come on, I'm hungry"

He blinked. Grian was already on the other side of the room, leaning against the doorway with a shy smile.

"Y-yeah... I... food... as well"

The Slytherin boy laughed as Mumbo's face flooded with color.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please consider leaving a like and a comment to let me know what you think!**


	18. Probably. Maybe. Hopefully.

**Hey guys! Before I begin, I would like to mention that I have started a new Grumbo fic with @EvanHarr98 called Spirals of Want and Desire. It is a really cool story, and if you would be willing to check it out, I would be greatly appreciative! Without further ado, please enjoy the chapter!**

"Soooo... how was Christmas holiday with Grian?" Stress urged, planting herself down next to Mumbo.

"I... I don't know." He mumbled, refusing to remove his eyes from the book laid out in front of him.

She scrunched her nose in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." he hesitated. "He-he kissed me, and-"

Stress cut him off with a shrill squeal, momentarily redirecting the attention of every Hufflepuff in the common room towards the pair of forth years.

"Stress!" Mumbo hissed, covering his face as his cheeks burned.

"Sorry." She giggled. "Go on then, he kissed you and...?"

"I-I mean, not like that." Mumbo sighed. "There was mistletoe and-and he kissed me on the cheek..." his eyes grew glassy as the memory of a pair of lips brushed against his jaw. Mumbo stifled a smile as he continued. "And then we went to get dinner."

"And?"

"And... that's it."

"That's it??" Stress gaped. "You could have taken that moment to tell him how you feel! He was basically screaming that he feels the same way!"

"No, it was just the mistletoe." Mumbo reasoned, his heart sinking in realization. "If Grian _did_ feel the same for me, then he would've told me by now."

"Did it ever occur to you that he's just as nervous as you are?" Stress asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Impossible."

"And why is that?"

"No one can be more nervous than me!" Mumbo exclaimed, blushing even harder as the truth of his own words sunk in.

Stress rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"Gee, thanks."

"No, seriously." Stress pushed, plucking the book from Mumbo's hands and sitting on it so he was forced to look at her. "I know you're anxious, but Grian really put himself out there with that kiss. Did you never even once consider that he doesn't know what to do either?"

"But... he's always so confident."

"Or maybe it's just a show." She snapped, standing up and striding away, shaking her head in annoyance.

Mumbo bit his lip and he looked down at his hands.

_There was no way. Was there? No... probably... maybe? Hopefully?_

He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I'm so screwed."

**~~~**

"Hey Mumbo!"

The tall Hufflepuff turned and gulped as Grian bounced into view, his hands behind his back as he flashed a dazzling smile.

"H-hey! What's... what's up?"

Grian giggled and Mumbo felt his legs wobble at the adorable sound.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go down to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He asked, silver eyes sparkling with hope.

"I, um, I mean we usually do, don't we?" Mumbo mumbled. "As-as a group?"

"Well, yes..." Grian agreed, rocking back and forth from foot to foot. "But I was hoping that maybe we could go down... alone."

"Alone? Like... just the two of us?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you want that?" Mumbo asked before he had time to stop the forceful self-conscious question from passing through his lips.

"Oh, uh..." Grian scratched the back of his head, his ears dusting with pink. "I mean, I was just hoping that we... but if you don't want to, that's fine, I totally understand." He flashed another smile, this one not quite reaching his eyes.

"N-no I don't-"

"Like I said, I get it." Grian interrupted, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll, uh, see you later!"

He began to turn away but was stopped as Mumbo reached out, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back.

"I d-didn't mean th-that I don't want to." Mumbo spluttered, forcing himself to hold Grian's gaze as the smaller boy looked up at him with confusion.

"But you said-"

"I-I know, I'm sorry." Mumbo sighed, dropping his hand from Grian's arm. "I just... I don't... I can't..."

"Mumbo-"

"Please, just... just give me a minute." Mumbo interrupted, leaning a shaking hand against the wall and taking several shallow breaths, his heart racing a million miles and hour as he pressed his forehead against the cold stone surface.

_Just tell him. You can tell him. He likes you... maybe. Oh God, what if he doesn't? What if this is just a friendly invitation and on top of being rude I completely screwed it up by admitting that I like him? Then he'll never want to be friends and I'll have ruined everything I have with him forever, and False will come after me, and I'll be alone, and it'll be all my fault!_

"Hey, hey, calm down, take a deep breath."

Mumbo opened his eyes and found himself sitting on the ground, his hands on his ears and hyperventilating as though he had had the wind knocked out of him. Grian was crouched next to him, his eyebrows knitted in worry as he rubbed soothing circles on Mumbo's back.

"I-I-"

"It's fine, it's ok." Grian muttered, settling into a proper seat next to Mumbo and gently taking his hand, wrapping his other arm around the taller boy's shoulders. "Just take a deep breath."

Mumbo felt the knots in his stomach begin to uncoil as the arm around him tightened and he squeezed Grian's hand, taking a shaky breath.

"Good." Grian cooed. "Now, I'm going to talk. Is that ok?"

Mumbo nodded.

"Ok. Mumbo, I want to make myself very clear." His cheeks flushed. "I... I am asking you on a date."

A choked sound echoed from the Hufflepuff's throat and Grian resumed drumming his fingers along his shoulder.

"I'm right here, and I'm telling the truth. Now, you don't have to answer right away, take all the time you need. And if the answer is no, I fully understand and I won't be angry with you, I promise. I won't stop being your friend. Nod if you understand."

Mumbo nodded slowly, allowing a fraction of the tension in is body to ebb at Grian's soothing measures and gentle tone.

"Now I'm going to stay here with you. Is that ok?"

He nodded again, fighting the desire to rest his head on Grian's shoulder as they leaned back against the wall.

Grian hummed tonelessly as he brushed his thumb over the back of Mumbo's hand, played with his hair, told him jokes, and offered encouraging words until Mumbo finally felt as though he could speak again.

"Thank-thank you," he stuttered, his chest soaring as Grian gave him a sideways hug. "How did you... know what to do?"

"It's not like I've never had a panic attack." Grian mumbled, looking down at his lap. "Or seen someone else have one. You remember where I grew up."

Mumbo's stomach clenched.

"R-right. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Grian hummed, meeting his gaze and offering a soft smile. "I'm just glad I could make you feel a bit better."

Mumbo nodded, taking a deep breath as he prepared to speak.

"As for... y-your question..."

Grian shook his head.

"Like I said Mumbo, you don't have to answer-mmhmf!"

Mumbo leaned forwards, his lips colliding with Grian's and cutting off the Slytherin mid-sentence. It was messy and inexperienced, their teeth clashing clumsily as they both fought to get their bearings, but neither cared.

Mumbo's heart felt as though it may explode, his brain unable to settle on any one emotion as he cupped Grian's face to deepen the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, both breathing heavily, Mumbo's anxious thoughts finally managed to take the forefront of his mind again.

"I-I'm sorry, that was-"

Grian slapped a hand over his mouth and shook his head, beaming at Mumbo's confused expression.

"Perfect." He finished. "It was perfect."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please consider leaving a like and a comment to let me know what you think, and don't forget to check out Spirals of Want and Desire!**


	19. Do You Mean It?

**_Last Week of Fifth Year_ **

Grian sat on Mumbo's lap, playing with the Hufflepuff's tie as Mumbo tried to focus on his book.

_The Skele-Gro potion is an intermediate level potion. However, if brewed incorrectly it can-_

Mumbo gasped as Grian nuzzled his face into the crease of his neck, planting soft kisses on the pale column of skin and tickling him with his eyelashes. The taller boy shook his head and trained his eyes back to the page, forcing himself to ignore the delightful ministrations of his boyfriend.

_The ingredients for said potion are difficult to come by as they include a Chinese chomping cabbage, three pufferfish, and five scarab beetles. The instructions-_

"Ah! G-Grian!"

"What? I'm not doing anything." Grian murmured, smirking against Mumbo's ear as he continued to twist his fingers in between the Hufflepuff's raven locks, tugging gently as he brushed the back of his head.

Mumbo let out a shuddering breath as a shiver ran down his spine. He was distinctly aware of the scarlet blush creeping up his neck, making his skin spark with heat and urging him to put down his book.

Grian laughed and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"That's so cute Mumbo."

"W-what?"

"We've been together for nearly a year and a half, and you still blush."

Mumbo gulped, and the blond chuckled again as the red in his face doubled.

 _Stop enjoying this_. Mumbo thought. _Focus_.

His eyes scanned that page as he struggled to find where he had left off.

_The potion should be smokey when poured and have a distinctly bitter taste. It is common for it to burn on the way down the throat, but-_

"G-Grian... y-you have to st-stop..." Mumbo gasped, his eyes slipping shut as the smaller boy began to run a hand down his back, nibbling on his earlobe. "I-I have to study..."

"Hmm, I don't know Mumbo. You really don't sound like you want me to stop." Grian hummed, giggling when he heard Mumbo's book slip from his hands and fall to the floor. "Gotcha. Wait no!" He yelped as Mumbo grabbed his waist, digging his thumbs into the soft flesh of his stomach.

Mumbo grinned as Grian clung to his shoulders, shaking with the force of his laughter.

"What? I'm not doing anything," he replied, chuckling as the blond whined.

"Don't use my own words against me!" Grian giggled, squealing as the taller boy spidered his fingertips up and down his ribs.

"Alright, alright," Mumbo murmured, changing his movements so he was firmly running his hands along the skinny boy's sides, rubbing away the tingly aftershocks of his ministrations.

Grian sighed happily, leaning his head on Mumbo's shoulder and beginning to play with his hair once again.

"Hey Mumbo?"

"Mn?"

"I'm going to miss you this summer."

A lump formed in Mumbo's throat at those words, and he turned his head a bit to hide his downturned features from Grian's face. It would do no good to make them both upset.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He whispered, holding Grian a little tighter. "B-but I mean, I'll see you in September, right? That's not too long. Besides, we managed last year."

"Yeah, but..." Grian trailed off, shifting his position so he could more easily make eye contact. "It's still too long."

Mumbo felt his ears burn at the undivided attention he was receiving under those silver eyes. It may have been nearly a year and a half since their first date, but Mumbo couldn't stop his stomach from doing flip flops with every smile and wink he was rewarded with from the Slytherin boy. 

"Mumbo?" Grian tweaked his nose. "You were staring again."

"Oh I-I..." Mumbo pressed the top of his head into Grian's chest to hide his face. "M'sorry. Got distracted."

Grian's laughter reverberated within his skull, and he grinned into the fabric of the smaller boy's shirt.

Nothing was as sweet as his laughter.

_Like bells._

"Hey Mumbo..."

Slender fingers grasped his chin gently, pulling his gaze up to meet that of his companion.

"Mn?"

"Do you think..." Grian hesitated, biting his lip as he worked through his thoughts. "Would you want to come stay at my house for a bit this summer?" His ears flushed pink at Mumbo's wide eyes. "I mean, you don't have to. I know it's probably not the best place to spend your summer, and you probably have better things to do, but I just thought it could be-" 

"I'd love to!" Mumbo cut in, startling the talkative Slytherin into silence. "By your house, um, you mean the Quod House... right?"

Grian nodded.

"Yeah. I mean you really don't have to, but I promise it's not as bad as everyone thinks it is. As long as we stay out of the way of the supervisors, there shouldn't be a problem! Plus they usually aren't around anyway."

Mumbo felt a strange pang of solace wash through his body as his chest tightened uncomfortably.

Grian rarely spoke about The Quod House or the rest of the forgotten children. He refused to talk about his parents, always referring to Doc and False as though they had raised him... which if Mumbo really thought about it, made more sense than any other explanation for the daunting overprotectiveness of Grian's older siblings.

Either way, as much as he itched to ask, to go through each question on his list and talk them through until he lost his voice, Mumbo held back his curiosity, hiding his disappointment every time Grian changed the subject or fell silent.

It wasn't about him anyway.

"Hello? Mumbo?" Grian rapped his knuckles across the Hufflepuff's forehead. "So? What do you say?"

"I'd really like to come, but..."

"But... your parents." Grian finished for him, his shoulders slouching slightly as his eyes downcast in disappointment. "I understand."

"I'm... I'm sorry." Mumbo murmured, gripping Grian's hand tightly and kissing his palm in apology.

Grian gave him a sad smile.

"Oh well. It's not your fault. I guess I'll just have to play poker without my good luck charm, and practice flying without my cheerleader, and go swimming with no one to help dry me off." He winked.

Mumbo's eyes widened and heat bloomed in his cheeks as the thought.

_Swimming... with Grian..._

"Maybe-" his voice cracked dreadfully. "M-maybe I can figure out s-some way to j-join you over summer holiday."

Grian's eyes lit up like sparkling silver stars and his beaming smile stretched his cheeks wide as he cupped Mumbo's face in his hands.

"Really Mumbo?! You mean it?!"

Mumbo grinned and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together as he greedily drunk up the joy of Grian's smile.

"I mean it."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please consider leaving a like and a comment to let me know what you think!**


	20. Here’s what’s going on

Hello readers. As you’ve probably noticed I have not updated in a while. I feel that it’s unfair to keep you waiting so I’m going to be honest.

I am not doing well. I am currently dealing with mental health things and I just cannot find the energy or drive to write. I’m trying, I really am, but I also don’t want to publish something I’m not happy with, so this is a hiatus notice.

I need time away from the stories without having to worry about it and focus on myself.

I will finish this story. I promise. I do not leave work unfinished, I just can’t write right now.

Ok that’s all bye.


End file.
